The search for the ruby colored eyes
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Silver the hedgehog was taken to a house full of boys, he couldn't remember anything that happened to him the only thing he could remember was ruby colored eyes, what does that mean? Shadow and Silver. Rated T just to be safe, MIGHT change. R
1. Chapter 1

'Those eyes….why is that the only thing I can remember? Those ruby red eyes that burned into me, as if they were piercing my very soul, but at the same time giving me a caring feeling as if they were watching over me'

Silver the Hedgehog, an ivory hedgehog sighed as he threw his head back onto the pillow of his bed, he's been in that dreary building ever since he saw those eyes he couldn't remember anything that happened to him, the only thing he could remember was the shining jewels.

The twelve year old hedgehog closed his eyes, he didn't know how he got there or why, he couldn't remember anything he's just been living there with all the other eleven, twelve, and thirteen year olds being taken care of by older men

The thing that bothered Silver the most was that they were all boys, he didn't know what the leader was planning to do with them, no one did they all just kept the boys safe and healthy

Some of the masters that haven't had a sexual experience in a while had one with the other masters or the children, that's what scared them all the most

They weren't rough on them well that's what Silver heard at least but none of the masters ever touched him

He didn't actually know why, he heard some masters talking about him saying how cute and innocent he was but they never touched him

It didn't make any since to the poor hedgehog, they could do whatever they wanted to him but they never did they just did it to other kids

Silver sat up then looked down at his cupped hands when he heard a knock at the door

"Silver come on out!" It was one of Silver's best friends at the door, Robbie

Silver swung his legs over his bed, there were two bunk beds in his small dark room and Silver slept on the bottom even though he was a little insecure since the metal bars holding the bed up was a little rusty and might give out when he was sleeping under it.

The child bent down and started pulling on his black and light blue boots and then tied them up, he ran over to the medium sized mirror that hung on the gray, bare wall and started smoothing out the ruffled fur that the bed caused

Once Silver was complete he ran outside to see one of his best friends Robbie out there

Robbie was a Great Dane his muzzle and floppy ears were black while the rest of his body was a tan color, he had on a black hoodie with some dark jeans

"Hey took you long enough" Robbie joked as he started walking down the corridor, with Silver following after "Hey are you alright?" He asked

"Oh yea I'm fine I just…have a lot of thoughts on my mind" Silver looked down then forward again

"Are you sure?" The canine asked with sympathy

"Yea" Silver smiled but only for a second

"Alright if you say so"

_---_ three years ago

_It was dark and raining outside and everyone was inside trying to get away from the frosty air, everyone except Silver_

_Silver was curled up in a little ball in an alleyway trying to get warm in his box, he was wet and shivering, every breath he blew out was just fog from the cold air, and his tears were frozen onto his face_

_Silver knew he was probably not going to make it, from the small amount of food he got because stingy people wouldn't care to share with a nine year old orphan so he was on his own_

_Silver was trying to curl up more so maybe the cold wouldn't get to him as much but it didn't work, the air was silent except for the howl of the wind when he heard a crack_

_Silver shot up and started shivering because of the cold and from the noise, he tried to move in some more so he wouldn't be spotted but then he felt a tug, he was then out of the box into the freezing air, Silver tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth_

_Silver was kicking for his life but didn't get anywhere near the kidnapper, he tried to scream again but it was no use, the guy started walking when Silver's instincts kicked in and he bit down onto the hand making sure his fangs went in as well_

_The kidnapper howled as he dropped the kid and Silver ran for his life, his feet were moving as fast as the wind when he bumped into someone on the street, everything was just a blur after that and once Silver came back to his senses, he was being carried by someone else_

_Silver was too confused to scream or do anything; the wind was pounding at his face so he sheltered it by pushing his head into the person's chest_

_It seemed like five seconds once the guy finally stopped, Silver didn't dare move a muscle and not just because half of them were frozen either_

_Silver felt himself be pulled in and cuddled a little which made him even more confused, he then felt a soft pair of lips touch his ear_

'_Don't worry I'll keep you safe' His deep masculine voice sent chills up and down his body but the feeling quickly went away when he felt a sharp stab on his arm_

_Silver squealed from the pain and started throwing punches and kicks just to get it out of him, but it was no use after that he fell out but just before he was entirely knocked out he got a glimpse, a glimpse of red eyes. _

--- The present

Silver gasped as he saw one of the masters forcefully making out with an eleven year old Aardwolf named Jason

"Hey didn't you say no one even comes close to touching you? You don't have to worry" Robbie said trying to comfort me

"No I think that I'm next…" Silver said while he twiddled his thumbs together

"Well I don't think so" Robbie then groaned after that once he saw a golden retriever coming there way

"What's up guys?" Christopher yelled then ran towards the two "What's been going on?"

Christopher was a golden retriever brown eyes, he wore a red Hoodie with a blue dragon in the middle and dark jeans with light green tennis shoes

"Nothing, nothing at all" Robbie said, usually he was one of the nicest people around and polite to everyone but once Christopher got him and Silver into trouble four times Robbie wasn't really as nice towards him

"Whatever who needs you, come on Silvs" Christopher wrapped an arm around Silver and roughly jerked him while walking away from the other dog "I found this place that I want you to see it's-"

"No! No! NO!" Robbie yelled as he ran in front of the two "All you're going to do is get poor Silver into trouble _again_ and I'm not going to let you!"

"Well guys I" Silver spoke but then got interrupted by them arguing, Silver was younger then them about two months only but they still ignored him as if he was six

They continued there quarreling when one of the masters came over behind Silver

"Hey cut it out" he yelled, Silver jumped since he didn't sense him stepping behind him, both of them stopped and looked at the azure hedgehog

"I'm sorry sir but I was trying to keep him from getting my friend into trouble" Robbie spoke defending Silver and himself while Christopher was just mouthing the words and opening and closing his paw to Robbie's voice

"Well why don't you two just run along then hmm?" he said, both of them did what had been said and scurried away "As for you" He said while looking down at Silver "It's your turn to help me make dinner"

Each day every team of people had a different job to do, like cooking, cleaning, redecorating, taking care of the sick children, or any other thing one of the masters needed help with

Silver looked down then followed the cobalt hedgehog who was walking out of the room full of kids and into the corridor that lead to the kitchen

"I'm master Sonic but since you're so cute you can just call me Sonic" Silver looked down and blushed at what Sonic had said which earned a chuckle from the master "So what's wrong with you?" Sonic continued

Silver looked up not knowing what he meant by that

"Your always looking down and it looks like your always in deep thought" Silver looked back down

"It's nothing I'm fine" Silver responded

"Aw your voice makes you even cuter" Sonic said mentioning Silvers child like voice, Silver blushed at that statement "What are you doing in a place like this?" Sonic stopped and looked down at the young hedgehog

"I don't know" Silver said nearly in a whisper, Sonics ears folded against his head and then he remembered that one night

--- three years ago (the same night)

_The hedgehog that was holding the unconscious Silver was running at top speed towards a building with bright lights streaming out of the large windows_

_He ran towards the door when it suddenly opened to reveal a yellow ferret_

"_Shadow? You got another one eh?" He held out Silver towards the ferret "Hmm, come on let's bring him in and let's have a look at him" Shadow followed the ferret into the tall building filled with the young boys _

"_Here we go lay him right here" He said pointing towards a large table, Shadow carefully put the youthful boy down then pulled a chair next to It still staring at him_

_The ferret, master Bain quickly walked over to the young hedgehog and looked at him _

"_You seem to really be interested in this one Shadow usually you just give them to me then leave somewhere else" Shadow looked up at him_

"_This one seems to grasp my interest like I don't want to leave him" at that moment the overexcited Sonic came in since he sensed a new child_

"_Who is it?" Sonic yelled as he burst into the door_

"_Quiet down you lunatic do you want to wake him?" Bain scolded, Sonic just ignored him and ran over to Shadow's side_

"_Aw he's adorable" Sonic said as he stood there beaming "You picked a good one Shadow"_

"_Yea well" Shadow said aggravated_

"_Well I'll have to do some DNA tests, and get information in order to see if we can keep him or not, Shadow where did you find him?"_

"_I don't know I was walking down the street and he ran into me while being chased by someone"_

"_Hmm Ok then, Shadow you can go home now and I'll call you to tell you the details, and Sonic get out" Sonic huffed and walked out as for Shadow he staid there_

"_I don't want to leave, not just yet anyways" _

"_Alright Shadow I guess you can stay just sit in that corner back there, and try not to make any noise"_

"_No problem" Shadow said as he dragged the chair in the corner of the room_

--- The present

Silver was calling Sonics name and pulling on the sleeve of his jacket, he started getting scared before Sonic came out of his trance

"Huh?" Sonic asked while looking around "What happened?"

"You just froze up" Silver said looking up at him, Sonic stared blankly at him before his thoughts caught up with his mind

"You" Sonic said pointing

"Huh?" Silver was a little freaked out by the older animal

"You're the one that Shadow brought in the one night!" Sonic said pointing

'Shadow….' Silver thought, Silver hasn't been this confused since the day he woke up here

"Yea Shadow brought you in that one night and oh you were so adorable" Sonic said while smiling

"Who's Shadow?" Silver asked curious now

"He's the one who rescued you" Sonic said still grinning

"W-What does he look like?" Silver asked, Sonic was wondering why he wanted to know but he told him anyway

"He's an ebony hedgehog, with red streaks on his arms, legs, and quills"

"Does he have ruby colored eyes?" Silver asked interrupting Sonic

"Um yea" Sonic answered

'So that's who's eyes they were, the person who rescued me, he's the one who brought me here and out of the cold outside world' and for the first time in a long time Silver smiled

Having Silver smile made Sonic beam; the silence they were sharing was interrupted with one of the masters barging in the door

"Sonic what are you doing? The children are waiting for you to cook!" Roared a bear

"Oh Sorry about that, come on Silver let's go"

"Ok" Silver had a lot on his mind like Who _is_ Shadow, and How did he find him, and what they were having for dinner but the main thing on his mind that kept replaying in his mind like a broken record was that, he wanted to see him again which meant he wanted to break out.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver was in the kitchen cooking with other children and Sonic, when different thoughts kept pushing themselves into his mind, which was preventing him from concentrating on the food that was in front of him

'How could I escape?' Silver thought while just moving his hands around in the raw meat causing attention from Sonic 'Maybe I can climb out of the windows some how, yea throw a rope up there, there has to be a hook here somewhere'

"Hey bud" Sonic said while walking up behind him startling the young hedgehog making him shake slightly "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but what exactly are you doing?" Silver then noticed his hands pushed into the raw meat, not showing any part of them

Silver blushed then took them out seeing juice from the meat all over them, Silver gave a look of disgust then turned towards Sonic

"I'm sorry" Silver apologized innocently

"It's ok, just go wash them off" Sonic ordered, he then sighed and walked over to the meat prepared to do it himself "Why don't you go back to your room also, it looks like you need some sleep" Sonic said while grinding his fists' into the wet pink beef

"What?" Silver asked turning around causing water to drip onto the floor

"Yea you don't look so good and I don't want you to be unfocused while your cooking food for the entire building" Silver looked down, this could be a good opportunity to escape and hopefully find Shadow

"Ok Master Sonic" Silver said while starting towards the door

"And I told you to just call me Sonic" he yelled before the young one walked out, he then grinned and chuckled while continuing on the meat

In Silver's room he was thinking of how to escape the building and be exposed to the outside world, he then noticed that it would be no easy task and he would probably need some help from friends and he knew just who to ask

---

"What's in it for me?" Christopher asked while walking around the exercise room with Silver following

"Come on you always ask me to do Something bad with you, and now once I actually want to do one you want something in it for you" Silver replied

"Well it's different, that's when **I** want to do something" Silver's ears folded back

"But it will allow you to escape and be free of this house!" Silver practically yelled hoping that's what Christopher would want

"Nah I like it here, it gives you food, and a bed that you don't even have to pay to for" Silver huffed

"But-"

"No" Christopher interrupted "I don't even feel like it" Christopher said while sitting down on a rest couch then Sprawling out on it

"Since when do you decline to break the rules?" Silver asked

"Hm good question, but the answers still 'no'" Silver growled, Chris can be such a jerk sometimes, no scratch that, all the time

Silver walked out of the room miserably, thinking of what to do, how could he escape? His thinking got interrupted when he got pulled over to the side

"What the?" Silver yelled about to roundhouse the person who jerked him

"Relax it's just me" Robbie said as he let go of Silver

"Oh god, don't scare me like that!" Silver said, being pulled was new for him as far as he was concerned, but for some reason once he got pulled he felt worried as if it happened to him before or like he had a bad experience with it

"Sorry, anyway what were you doing in there with Christopher?" Robbie asked while he followed Silver who started walking

"Nothing I was just talking to him that's all" Silver replied

"There's no 'that's all' when It comes to Chris" Robbie said sternly

"Come on Robbie don't get your soft, doggie, ears into a knot, nothings going on"

"Are you sure" Silver knew he wouldn't win this as well as Robbie, Silver couldn't lie to his best friend

"Ok I want to break out"

"WHAT!!!" Robbie screamed

"No wait you didn't let me-!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU now Christopher I can see BUT YOU NO!"

"You didn't even let-"

"I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT!"

"But I! Wait raised? Anyway you didn't even-"

"AND AFTER ALL THE TIMES I TAUGHT YOU TO STAY CLEAN!"

"ROBBIE LISTEN TO ME" Silver's outburst caused faces to turn towards them and Robbie to go quiet, Silver sighed "Come here" Silver started dragging Robbie towards his room to explain everything fully

"Now what is it?" Robbie said as he crossed his arms against his chest, Silver sighed

"Master Sonic said some guy named Shadow rescued me and brought me to this house, he said that, that guy had ruby colored eyes the same eyes that used to be the only thing I could remember from my past, and now, oh now I know that he's out there somewhere and I want to find him"

"Find him!?! Silver that was three years ago do you even know what he looks like!?!?"

"Well no…but Sonic said that he was ebony" Silver lifted a finger to count "and had red streaks on his arms, legs, and quills!" Silver then smiled

"Well how do you know he's even here still" Robbie said while sitting on Silver's bed "Heck he could be dead" Silvers ear twitched and then he pounced on Robbie

"Don't say that!" Silver yelled

"But it's true! You don't know!" Silver looked down, yes that could be true, but he didn't want to think that

"No I know it's not true he's probably still alive and probably extremely healthy" Robbie looked down

"Silver…." There was a silence between the two they didn't steal a glance at each other or anything, Silver then walked over and sat next to the worn out dog

"So are you with me?" Silver asked turning his head towards him

"Silver I don't know" Robbie said staring at his hands

"But I really want to find this guy, a-and if we can't find him we can come back!" Silver smiled just a little, making Robbie manage a smile

"Ok then Silver, if this is what you want I'll do it but I probably won't like it" Robbie said, the canine got up and walked towards the door

"You know Robbie you don't have to come" Silver said looking at him, Robbie turned around and stared at the Ivory hedgehog

"Your right" Silver's ears folded back but he managed a smile "But who else would have the brains to get you out of trouble?" that made Silver's small smile turn into a beam, which made Robbie beam too

"Ok then we'll meet up tonight and plan it all out deal!?!" Silver said a little excited since he hasn't really been out of the house except for a few play times in the backyard

"Ok see you then" Robbie said then walked out, Robbie kept on a straight face the whole time but deep down he was petrified

---

It was about eleven O' Clock, Silver threw his legs over the bed again then stretched, he didn't get much sleep that night, his mind was too tied up with thoughts that it was impossible to get any rest.

Silver put on his boots, straightened his fur out, then tip toed out while trying not to disturb his roommates

The door slid open when he came face to face with Baker the Leopard, who was wearing just some sweat pants

"Where are you going?" He asked Silver

"Oh um to the bathroom" Silver lied

"Oh…you better be careful one of the Masters is in there, he's really horny" He said in a whisper

"Oh ok…thanks for the heads up" Silver said as he started walking out of the room

"No problem" Baker said as he walked back into there room

Silver walked out tip toeing not wanting anyone to hear his footsteps, he still didn't know how this would turn out, all he knew is that he needed to get to the exercise room which would be a little difficult knowing masters are practically around every corner.

Silver walked towards the wall and laid his back against it while looking over the side to see if he could glimpse any kind of movement or any animal frame, it was kind of hard because of the darkness in the halls, usually they would have little flashlights to guide there way.

Silver guessed no one was there but just to be sure he walked even slower and looked around more.

Silver got to the edge when suddenly a light appeared right next to where he was standing; Silver panicked and ran back forgetting to be quiet

"Huh? Who's there?" one of them called, Silver was so too nervous to even recognize the voice, so he kept jogging

The person behind him sped up to get near him, which was a simple task since he was faster then the young one

"Silver?" He said as he held Silver by the arm

"Master Sonic!" Silver said looking up, Sonic growled slightly "Oh sorry… Sonic"

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked still looking down at him

"Um I well" Silver didn't know what to tell him, he couldn't tell him about the plan but he had to make up an excuse to get out of there "I left my jacket in the exercise room!" Silver lied

"Oh….Well come on let's go get it" Sonic said while starting towards the room

"N-No I'll get it my self!" Silver said while running in front of him and sticking his arms up

"What are you hiding?" Sonic asked as he cocked an eyebrow

"Oh nothing" Silver lied again while laughing nervously "I just want to do it myself, I don't get that many chances to walk in the halls at night, unless I have to use the bathroom that is, but this is the perfect opportunity"

Sonic looked strangely at Silver, he knew he was hiding something but didn't know what, and he had to find out

"Ok go on, but here" Sonic reached in the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a notepad then he felt around in the same pocket a little then checked the other one until he found a pen, he then put it against the wall and started writing on it

"If anyone catches you tell them you have my permission" Sonic handed the note to Silver

"Thank you Ma- I mean Sonic" Silver smiled sweetly then darted off towards the exercise room where he really was meeting up with Robbie, but Silver couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched.

--- Three years ago (The night Silver woke up)

"_Ah here we go Shadow, apparently his parents died in a fire and he was the only one who could escape" Shadow's ear flicked in response "It seems that he has been living on his own for who knows how long"_

"_So that means he's an orphan" Shadow said staring at the small hedgehog_

"_Yes" Bain walked over and rested his hand on Silver's forehead making him stir in his sleep; he just turned over on his side then back again "I guess where keeping another one then"_

_After the ferret said that Shadow stood up, and crossed his arms_

"_Hmm unless….you want to keep him…" Bain said gazing up at Shadow_

"_Are you kidding? I have better things to do then take care of a kid I don't even know"_

"_But that's the thing Shadow; the fluid in the needle erases every child's mind that we find, so he won't remember a thing except the last thing he saw"_

"_Well the last thing he saw was probably my fur" Shadow turned around "Now if you excuse me I'm leaving"_

"_Ah, oh where are you going Shadow?" Bain asked getting up and running towards him_

"_Wherever my feet take me" and that was the last thing Shadow said before he ran off into the night, yes Shadow really did want to go but deep inside he knew he wanted that kid he just knew it, but he couldn't let him live with Shadow, there were just sights that shouldn't be seen as a kid, and he knows that from experience._

_Silver started to stir in his sleep again, his eyes opened to see a gray room with little light, he whimpered a little then sat up, looking around he didn't see really anything to make him feel more comfortable_

_There were a bunch of computers and tables with test tubes and microscopes, vials, plastic funnels, Scales, and other instruments used in science._

_Silver started getting scared he didn't know what was going on; he looked around and behind him but didn't see anything, or anyone for that matter that is until he heard a voice._

"_Ah you're finally awake!" Said a ferret walking over towards the confused hedgehog "You were out for hours, I guess we gave you a little too much Melatonin"_

_Silver looked around not saying anything, he was still confused and couldn't remember anything… except, ruby colored eyes_

"_I want you to take a few tests ok?" Bain said while walking over to one of the overfilled tables, he started toying with the items up there trying to find something "Ah ha!" He said in triumph as he held up a thermometer_

_Bain walked back over to Silver with the thermometer in hand_

"_Open your mouth and hold this under your tongue" Silver hesitated at first but then opened his mouth praying that he wasn't going to get poisoned or something, Bain shoved the thermometer under his tongue then walked back over to the table_

_Silver sat there, he was cold, hungry, and confused, he had a stick under his tongue, and the only thing he could remember was someone's eyes, he didn't think he has ever been this confused before, well not that he__** could**__ remember if he has or not_

_Silver sat there for a few more minuets before a thermometer made a small beep noise, Silver looked down quickly wondering what it meant while Bain just came over, drew it out of his mouth and stared at it curiously_

"_Hmm" Bain cocked in eyebrow 'It seems he has a slight fever' Bain turned around and looked at the patient on the table, he didn't actually look to good, he looked frozen and like he hasn't eaten for days_

_Silver's ear twitched and he got a little edgy since Bain was staring at him for so long; Bain looked back at the thermometer for a second then started towards the sick hedgehog_

"_Where have you been staying before you came here?" Bain asked inquisitively, Silver didn't say anything he was trying to think but couldn't remember _

"_I can't remember" Silver spoke for the first time since he was awake, Bain stared at him_

"_Ok then what is your name?" Silver stared at him again, he couldn't remember that either what was wrong with his memory?_

"_I-I don't know" Silver said innocently, Brian sighed and rubbed his temples _

"_Do you remember anything?" Bain asked actually hoping that the drug didn't cause too much damage_

"_I-I remember red eyes"_


	3. Chapter 3

Silver opened the big doors to the exercise room to see it vacant, he walked in gradually, but kept his eyes and ears open just in case anything might pop out at him, he walked over to where a treadmill was and sat down.

He looked around the room, and made sure not to make a sound

"Where is he?" Silver asked himself as he got up and started walking, continuing his search for his canine companion

He walked over to the rack with basketballs in it when he heard a voice

"Silver over here" the voice said quietly but loud enough for him to here, Silver jogged over to where they put the clean towels every night then looked in "Well took you long enough"

"Well who threw in the towel?" Silver said grinning, as he tried to make a joke but didn't really succeed

"Whatever" Robbie said while jumping out of the bin "Now tell me what we are going to do" Robbie said while staring at Silver

"Well I was thinking of climbing out of the window" Robbie faked a laugh

"Are you crazy? Do you see how high it is?" Robbie almost yelled while he stuck his hands in the air towards the giant windows

"Well when I was planning it out in my head I made it seem shorter" Silver grinned a little then looked down

"Well what are we going to do?" Robbie asked staring at Silver

"How about use a rope?" Silver and Robbie shot over to the side to see Christopher standing there with a rope and hook in his hand

"Christopher!" Silver yelled

"Christopher….." Robbie said exasperated

"Hey guys I figured you two would probably not have the spy sense for this mission, so I decided to come along"

"Wait how did you know about this?"

"Uh heh yea me and some of the guys were going around to different rooms listening to peoples conversations, and I happened to pick your room right at the time you were talking about your escape to leave, and where you would meet at, so I changed my mind about it" Chris smirked then handed the rope to Silver

"Well thanks, I guess" Silver said "Well anyway let's get going while we have the chance" Silver said as he started tying the rope to the end of the hook quickly

"No I'm not going anywhere with him!" Robbie said while he stretched out his arm and pointed towards the golden dog

"Ugh Robbie" Silver groaned then handed the rope to Chris and walked over towards his irritated friend

"No" Robbie said crossing his arms

"Please Robbie for me?"

"I don't feel like it"

"Stop being a bitch" Christopher yelled in the background

Robbie growled causing Silver to sweat a little

"Please Rob" Silver went close to his floppy ear and whispered "Beside do you want me alone with him? To get me into nothing but trouble?" Silver asked then pulled his head back to wait for a response, Robbie sighed

"Fine I'll go, but that doesn't mean I have to get along with that, that thing!" Robbie said pointing to 'the thing'

"Fine by me" Christopher said while throwing the rope up to the window, and watching it fly through the air

The hook landed on the windowsill and Christopher pulled a little to try to get it to hook onto the ledge, he pulled a little again and it fell off, Chris sighed then drew it in to try again

"Hey I knew there were rope and a hook in here somewhere!" Silver said smirking as he showed off his cleverness to….himself

"Huh?" Robbie asked not knowing what he was talking about

"Oh nothing" Silver said looking over at him then laughing nervously

The rope and hook fell off for the third time and Chris sighed in frustration

"Here one of you guys do it!" The frustrated retriever said while holding out the rope and looking away in disgust.

"Fine I'll do it!" Robbie said while walking over and swiping the rope out of his hands "Now watch a master" Robbie said while throwing it up there and unfortunately missing the ledge and falling to the floor with a 'clink'

"Oh yea you're the master all right" Christopher said while laughing, Silver was trying to hold back a laugh for his friend

"Shut up Chris everyone makes mistakes!" Silver yelled defending Robbie

"Thank you!" Robbie yelled while drawing in the hook again, while trying to block out Chris' snickering and afterwards snorting

The hook went up on the ledge and Robbie carefully pulled hoping that the hook would….hook onto the ledge

"Silver are you finished yet?" a voice echoed through the gym, all three boys gasped and looked back while the hook fell to the ground again "What was that?"

"Oh shoot its Sonic! I mean Master Sonic!" Silver whispered while panicking

"Oh no! What do we do?" Robbie asked while walking over quickly then picking up the hook

"Um…you guys go hide somewhere I'll distract Sonic I mean…ARG…Master Sonic"

Sonic walked into the gym and looked around when Silver sped over in front of him

"Hello Master I mean Sonic" Silver said with his hands behind his back and looking up at the master

"It's taking you a really long time to find your jacket" Sonic said looking down at him with a cocked eyebrow

"Eh? Oh yea! Heh um I can't find it" Silver said innocently

"Well why don't you find it tomorrow?"

"NO! I mean someone might steal it"

"Well, Silver you can't stay in here all night, you'll get in trouble" Silver looked down at his shoes "Come on I'll walk you to your room"

"But…." Silver got a little bit of tears in his eyes, he was so close to escaping and maybe having a chance to find Shadow and now it's ruined, yea it's not like he can't come back in here some other nights, but what other made up explanations does he have?

"Come on…wait are you crying?" Silver wiped his eyes with his arm, it wasn't a lot of tears but he was really disappointed, Sonic sighed "Silver…" he put his hand on his neck

"Please Sonic" Silver asked pulling on Sonics pants slightly, Sonic sighed again

"Fine" Silver beamed that is until "But I'm staying in here with you" Silver's smile turned from a beam into a 'uh oh' frown

"But I don't need help looking for my jacket Master Sonic" Silver said forgetting to just say Sonic again

"Well then would you tell me why Robbie and Chris are trying to escape over there" at that moment all three animals turned there heads at the exact same time then gulped

"I-I don't know" Silver lied again "I didn't even see them in here"

"But aren't those your friends?" Silver looked back at both of them

"Well yea, actually one of them is anyways"

"HEY!" Chris yelled in the background

"Ok what's going on Silver?" Sonic asked with his hands on his hips and looking down sternly at the guilty hedgehog, Silver sighed

"Ok I'll tell you, the truth" Silver started walking and sat on a work out mat with Sonic and the two canines following

--- Three years ago (When Silver met Robbie)

_Silver was lying in the infirmary bed looking out of the window watching snowflakes dance in the sky and throw themselves against the window making them dissolve into water._

_Silver was awfully lonely, there were some other kids in there too but most where asleep and others where just mean, Silver couldn't blame them though, he would be mad to if he had to sit in here every day doing nothing_

_Silver turned over on his side quickly once he heard the door open, it was that time again, the time he hated when they had to make the kids take the disgusting medicine, he knew they were just trying to help but it was just so bitter tasting and it burned his mouth_

_A feminine gazelle walked over to Silver wearing a white nurse's hat with a red cross in the middle and a short white dress._

"_Hey there buddy it's time for your medicine" Silver scrunched up his body a little ignoring her "Come on sweetheart I know it's nasty but you have to take it, it's for your own good" Silver sighed then rolled over and opened his mouth "Good boy" She said_

_Silver didn't really get why the whole house was full of men but the nurses were women, she put the needle into his mouth then squirted some of the liquid in there._

_Silver's left eye started twitching and his fur started sticking up because of the sickening taste, Silver whimpered and looked up miserably at the nurse_

"_I'm sorry baby, but just think you're getting better every second" She said as she taped his nose lightly then walked off _

_Silver sighed then turned around again, he wanted to get better as fast as possible_

_-_

_Silver was asleep having no dreams except for the eyes he kept thinking about, he had no clue of what they meant was it a sign? He had no clue_

_The door interrupted his sleep, he knew it wouldn't help but he turned over again towards the window anyway_

"_Children" a tigress said "these children will be helping to take care of you all so treat them with as much respect as you give us" She then walked out as all of the boys walked to different beds_

_Silver shut his eyes tightly, hopefully they would think he's asleep and leave him alone, but that's not what he got_

"_Hey, hey you are you asleep?" Asked a lion cub poking at his side roughly, Silver growled slightly, he was not in the mood to be poked "hey are you asleep or what?" Silver growled and tightened the grip on his pillow_

_A certain Great Dane looked up there and saw the lion poking at him_

'_Poor kid' he thought talking about the child being tortured under the covers 'better go up there and help' he walked up there towards the lion cub and poked his back_

"_Hey you want to switch patients?" He asked while pointing behind him with his thumb_

"_Oh yea, this ones boring anyway" he ran past him while the dog rolled his dark brown eyes, he walked over next to the bed and sat down on a chair then pulled out a magazine from under a medicine cart_

_Silver heard a different voice and footsteps walking away from the bed, the two signs Silver hoped to hear soon_

_He turned over a little and lifted up the covers just a bit to see through, he saw a Great Dane sitting on a chair and reading a magazine, apparently he didn't know what was going on in there by the look of his face_

"_T-Thanks" Silver said softly under the covers startling the canine_

"_Oh hello" he said while looking over and smiling "Oh and no problem it's just what I do"_

"_Help people from annoying kids?" Silver saw him try to seize a laugh_

"_Yep that's exactly what I do I'm apart of the H.P.F.A.K club" that time they both tried to hold in laughs, Silver went under the covers and held his nose while there was little noises coming out of his mouth, and the dog was pinching his mouth and nose._

_After that was over they both stopped and started gasping for air since they had to hold there breathe in to prevent the laugh from escaping, Robbie sighed_

"_What's you're name?" he asked Silver curiously, Silver's ears folded back against his head_

"_I can't remember" Silver said while sitting up_

"_Oh……well I'm Robbie, Robbie the Great Dane" Robbie closed his eyes and pointed to himself with a grin planted on his face, Silver giggled then sighed again, he wished he could remember his name_

_Robbie's cheerful face quickly dissolved into pity for the young hedgehog_

"_Um well we could always make up a name!" Robbie said trying to cheer up the hedgehog and it did in fact Silver's ears perked up and a grin spread on his face_

"_Ok!" Silver said excitedly_

"_Alright hmm" Robbie tapped his chin while he was in thought "What is your personality like?" Silver thought about it for a moment_

"_I'm not sure, I don't like being in here" Robbie's smile turned straight, that wasn't that good of a description_

"_Well…… oh, what are your favorite things to do?" Robbie said as his smile grew right back_

"_Um…I don't know that either"_

"_How do you not know?"_

"_Well I can't remember me doing anything fun" Robbie turned in the chair, so he was facing Silver and let his arms rest on his legs while he was slanted over, Silver laid back and looked up at the fan above him_

"_Well what's your favorite color?" Robbie asked looking back over at Silver_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Well what about Silver?" Silver's ears perked up and his eyes quickly shot over to the dog_

"_Where'd you get that name?"_

"_Well your fur coat is Silver so…"_

"_No it's g- wait it is Silver right?"_

"_It's kind of in between" Silver smiled big and his eyes shined, he just got a new name_

"_Silver"_


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter and the next has a bit of ScourgexSonic in it so sorry if you're not a fan, but if you don't read it, you'll miss some important parts

************************************************************************

"So that's the story?" Sonic asked focusing on Silver who told Sonic the whole story about him wanting to escape "Well….Silver" Sonic said as he put his hand on the back of his head

"I know I can't do it, but Sonic I really want to see him; I can't just be going around for the rest of my life, with his eyes being the only thing to remind me of him!" Silver was standing up now

"But Silver I can't let you guys out, it's dangerous out there and its are job to protect you"

"PROTECT US?! You guys treat us like toys, I saw someone kissing one of the kids the other day! And I don't even want to know what you guys do to them when you go into those rooms. You call that protecting?" Silver yelled, Sonic was taken aback as were his friends

Silver was breathing heavily, yes he felt bad for yelling at Sonic because he is like one of the coolest masters around but… protecting? No, not a chance well that's what Silver thought

"Silver…" Sonic said again but this time he sounded guilty, he didn't know what to say, what Silver said was true

"I-I'm sorry Sonic, I just" Silver started breathing heavily again and a tear fell out, everyone knew that this was probably extremely embarrassing for poor Silver, crying in front of the Master and to top it off his friends

"It's ok come here" Sonic said as he opened his arms for a hug, with no hesitation Silver ran in and grasped Sonic tightly and closed his eyes

Sonic rubbed Silver's back in a caring way, Robbie looked down sadly, he hated seeing Silver upset, Christopher also had a sad face on and he's not the one to feel bad for others

Silver kept blowing breaths into Sonics ear making it twitch, but Sonic didn't stop him he just held him closer.

Silver stopped crying and was sitting on Sonics lap just making little whimpers, he buried his head in Sonics chest which was a little damp from tears, and breathed into it

It was about twelve o' clock now and they were surprised no one had heard Silver's crying and came in to investigate, Silver looked up at Sonic, as he wiped off Silvers tears with his thumb then kissed his forehead slightly

Sonic didn't know what to do, he hated Silver being upset but if he let Silver go he could get hurt or something, all three of them could, then Sonic would defiantly lose his job, and he loved his job, plus to top it off he would lose them also and he could never live with himself.

"Sonic I won't go if you don't want me to…I'll just try to forget about it" Silver said looking up at him

"Silver I don't want you to forget about it but, you have to understand if I let you go, you and your friends could get hurt, and I would die if something happened to you" Silver looked down sadly, he wanted to find Shadow but he didn't want to hurt Sonic in any way

"Master Sonic maybe you could come with us" Robbie said while getting up and forming his hands into fists'

"What?" Sonic asked

"Yea, you can make sure we don't get hurt, you'll know where we are at all times and you'll have money if needed" Silver said smiling a little then sniffing

"But I can't leave my job, what about all the kids"

"Sonic dude there's like how many Masters here, I'm sure the kids would be fine" Christopher said, Sonic just sat there open mouthed not knowing what to say

"But what about my job they'll know I'll be missing"

"Ask for a vacation" Silver said

"Well, I haven't got a vacation in like a year, maybe this could work" Everyone smiled "But" Sonic said causing smiles to go down "They'll also notice if you guys left" They looked at each other

Silver's ears flattened again as he frowned, no one had thought of that, he started whimpering again as his put his head down onto Sonics shoulder

"Ok, why don't you guys go to bed and I'll see what I can do ok?" They all looked at Sonic then nodded, Silver was a little disappointed that they couldn't leave tonight, but then at the same time happy because now Sonic was on his side!

---

Silver woke up to see all the guys gone again, this is mostly what happened every morning, Silver woke up and everyone else was gone because he usually slept in.

Silver sat up and rubbed his eyes, he then yawned as he slowly moved over to sit with his feet on the floor so he could get ready to go out again.

Silver put on his boots, and walked over in front of the mirror straightening out his quills yet again, when there was a knock at his door, he of course expected it to be Robbie but instead stood Christopher tapping his foot

"Finally" Chris said while staring at Silver

"It didn't take me that long to get from the mirror to the door, why are you saying "finally"?"

"I've been waiting here for a long time"

"Well why didn't you knock?"

"I did but uh never mind, your friend said he wanted to meet up with us now come on" Chris said while pulling Silver out of the room, not caring to close the door

Silver and Chris were speed walking towards the exercise room again when they got stopped

"Where are you two headed?" Both of them froze up and looked behind them to see….Sonic

"Oh Sonic dude you scared me I thought it was Master Sage because of the" Chris started mumbling after that and they couldn't really comprehend him "Whoo but your not him anyway what's up Sonic?" Sonic just stood there staring at him

"Uh well I found out how we can escape" Sonic said while placing his arms behind his head

"Really?" Silver asked excitedly

"Yep I had to tell them that you were getting suspended from the top floors"

"Wait, what?" Christopher asked skeptically

"Well it was the only thing I could do to let us escape"

"Well wouldn't someone be going down to check on us?"

"Yes, but lucky for me it was my turn to work down there"

"But you said you would ask to take a vacation" Silver asked recalling what Sonic had said, he stared for a second

"Oh shoot"

"You mean there's no other way?" Chris asked

"I don't know" Sonic said looking down, Silver sighed

"We better go see what Robbie wants" Silver said as he stared walking again, followed by the other two.

They walked in to see kids working out, playing games, and masters watching over them, Robbie was over by the towel bin again waiting when Silver and the others walked over

"Hey Robbie" Silver said while leaning onto the tub making it move a little because of the wheels on the bottom

"Hey guys" he greeted "Have any of you found out a way to escape yet?" Robbie asked while dodging a basketball coming his way

"Well we thought we had one but it was just a flaw" Silver answered sadly

"Hey its ok we'll think of something" Sonic said comforting him, Sonics ears then perked up

"Huh what's wrong?" Robbie asked noticing Sonics sudden happening

"Hold on" Sonic said while walking over to the doors

"Um ok, we'll be here" Chris said

Sonic pushed the heavy doors open then started down the hallway, he hoped this would work, it had better or there might not be anymore chances for the four.

He opened another set of doors that led into the kitchen; he walked past a couple of children and a master who stared at him strangely, while Sonic just merely shook his head towards him and continued on.

Sonic got to a room, where all the masters hung out at, once there break came; the azure hedgehog sped up and walked towards two guys talking to each other.

"Hey where's Scourge?" Sonic asked

"Uh, I think he said he was going to be in the gym" a red echidna named Knuckles said while taking a sip of some coke

"Aw you got to be, ugh see you guys later" Sonic then sped out of the room causing people to turn heads, Knuckles sighed

"What?" a deer named Zach asked, while taking a sip of his drink.

"He just never stays around long enough to hear the rest of anything, Scourge is in the bathroom" At that moment a green hedgehog came out, looked around, then walked towards the couch to watch T.V.

Sonic sped down the hallways, through the kitchen while almost slipping on some spilled water, and into the exercise room again, when he saw Silver and the guys sitting there chatting

Sonic walked over towards another master that was teaching a boy how to play slapJack

"Hey have you seen Scourge around in here?" Sonic asked as the bobcat looked up at him

"Yea he was in here earlier but he left" Sonics mouth fell wide open

"What?" Sonic asked hoping he just heard wrong but had a strong feeling he didn't

--- Two years ago (when Silver and Robby met Christopher)

_Robbie and Silver were running down the corridors playing tag, they have become good friends since they first met in the infirmary, and now Robbie was glad he got the job that day._

_He told Silver about when the day they met each other, before he went into the infirmary, he kept complaining about not wanting to do that job. That made them giggle a little _

_Silver tagged Robbie's shoulder and started running again when the door flew open and hit poor Silver in the face. He flew back and landed on the ground._

"_Oops sorry" Said a golden retriever coming out a room_

"_It's ok" Silver said while getting up and rubbing his nose, Robbie ran over to make sure his friend was alright_

"_What's up? My names Christopher" he said while smirking and pointing to himself with his thumb_

"_Oh hi Christopher my names Silver and this is Robby"_

"_Yea so, what are you guys doing?" he asked staring at them strangely_

"_Oh were playing tag, want to join?" Silver asked as his child excitement kicked in wanting to get a new friend_

"_Uh, nuh-uh" Silver's ears folded back "But hey do you want try something with me?" Christopher asked almost in a whisper_

"_Ok" Both of them said while jumping a little_

"_Alright follow me, and you have to stay quiet" the pup said while opening the same door he came out of a little _

"_Alright" the both said in a temperate tone making Chris shush them "Come on"_

_All three of them walked in quietly, looking around to see what they could spot in the unfamiliar room, Christopher ran just a little bit to a desk that he started snooping through_

"_Uh Christopher, what are you doing?" Robbie asked in a troubled tone _

"_Just seeing what treasures they have in here, now go guard the door" Chris answered pulling things out, and observing different objects with a little flashlight, making a mess on the table_

"_But I" _

"_I said go guard" Robbie knew this was bad, but he didn't know what else to do, Silver was also snooping around picking up various objects that he could hardly see because of the dark room._

"_Uh Christopher what's this?" Silver asked holding something up that he couldn't see well, he could just see the outline of the object, Chris stopped what he was looking at and lit up the object with the small amount of light he had_

_Silver held up the object he was holding that turned out to be a thong that one of the masters wore._

"_Hmm what's this?" Silver asked not really knowing since he lived with a bunch of guys_

"_Uh I don't know" Chris said _

"_It kind of looks like a slingshot" _

"_Cool let's test it out!" Chris jumped out of the chair, grabbed an eraser and ran over towards the hedgehog holding the 'slingshot' "Here" Chris put the eraser in while Silver pulled _

"_Silver wasn't thinking straightly and let go of the weapon sending the eraser towards the door right when Robbie ran in_

"_Guys one of the ma- OUCH!" Robbie got hit in the throat, he stepped back clutching it and gasping for breath_

"_Oh no! Robbie are you ok? I'm sorry!" Silver said running towards him then holding onto his arm, Robbie just made small noises then pointed outside to show a master closer to the door_

"_Chris!" Silver whispered "a masters coming!" Chris's good canine ears picked that up easily, he looked around then saved himself by scurrying under the desk_

_Silver looked around then pulled Robbie over to the side of the room, quickly trying to look and feel his way to at least a doorknob or a place to crouch in that covered both him and Robbie._

_Silver walked into a little corner, he felt around him and felt the wall on his left and a file cabinet on his right_

"_Here!" He said as he crouched down and pulled Robbie with him, right when the lights turned back on_

_They sat there as quiet as they could manage when they heard a voice talking_

"_Oh no I'm serious, you did look adorable in that chemise" there was a pause "Oh I know baby but It's my turn to work with the sick kids tomorrow" the master sat down at his desk "What the?" Chris could hear a slight voice coming from the cell phone "No, no not you, my desk is a mess" Chris' hearing picked up what the guy on the other line was saying_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself Scourge?" Sonic asked with a slight chuckle coming from him_

"_No I swear it was clean when I…What in the world is that thong doing down there?" Scourge asked as he looked at the previous "weapon"_

"_What, a thong?" Sonic said a little uncomfortable with that word, since he has never used a thong towards Scourge_

"_Uh it's nothing, it was just a-a gift yea!"_

"_Scourge…"_

"_What?" Sonic sighed_

"_It's nothing, so anyway what time will you be done with the kids?"_

"_I-I don't know Sonic" Scourge said while rubbing his temples and spinning in his twisting office chair, he heard Sonic let out a whine _"_B-But, hey listen how about I take you on a date if I have some free time or the day after tomorrow. How's that sound?"_

"_Ok I guess"_

"_That's a good boy; I'll talk to you later ok?"_

"_Alright love you"_

"_I love you too bye-bye" Scourge then hung up the phone, then laid his head down on the untidy desk "What am I going to do with him?" he asked himself_

_Silver and Robbie looked at each other worriedly as they tried to plan an escape route _

'_I wonder how Chris is doing?" Silver thought as he looked over only to come face-to-face with the side of the file cabinet_

"_I need a drink" Scourge said as he got up and walked towards the door_

_Chris blew out a silent sigh of relief once he heard that and saw him get up_

"_Ok he's about to leave" Silver whispered, he looked over at Robbie and his eyes widened "R-Robbie, don't move" Silver said nervously_

"_W-Why?" Robbie asked seeing his expression, he turned his head_

"_N-No Robbie don't" but Silver was too late_

"_AAARRRGGG SPIDER!!!!" Robbie jumped up, and started running around the room making Scourge's head rotate quickly_

"_What the?" Scourge asked_

"_MOVE WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED RUN AWAY!" Chris yelled getting up and running towards the door followed by Silver, who grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him towards the door_

"_Wait a second!" Scourge said stopping them, then grabbing Chris' arm_

"_CHILD ABUSE!!! CHILD MOLESTATION!!!" Chris yelled while trying to get out of his grip_

"_RUN ROBBIE, RUN!!!!" Silver yelled running out of the door with Robbie closes behind, while Scourge was focused on Chris_

"_HEY YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!!!"_

"_We're going to be in big trouble" Silver said in-between pants_

"_Yea, I knew that guy would be trouble the minute I laid my eyes on him" _

"_Oh no! Christopher, we have to go back and help him!" Silver said_

"_Are you crazy!?! He's the one who got us in trouble! Plus if you ask me, he's getting what he deserves" Robbie said while crossing his arms_

"_Come on Robbie, please he's an animal just like you and me" Robbie sighed _

"_Fine" Silver smiled,__ then dragged Robbie back over to the door_

"_HELP!!!" Chris screamed as he tried to fight off Scourge with a baseball bat_

"_Chris, come on while you have the chance! RUN!" Silver screamed through the door, Chris looked over then dashed over to it, while Scourge stood there confused_

"_Hurry, come on!" Silver said pulling them both while running_

"_Thanks a lot Silver, you have guts!" Chris said _

"_Hey, you didn't even say anything to me!" Robbie said_

"_Why? You probably tried to stop him from helping me" Chris said, while staring daggers at him_

"_Well, I guess you got that right" Robbie said, looking away_

_Silver just rolled his eyes and grinned, while running to find a secure place, with his new friends._


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic walked over to a door and placed his head on it softly, he closed his eyes

'This will be so awkward, I haven't seen him in like three or two years, well I shot glances at him but, I haven't actually had a full conversation with him in a while' Sonic looked up towards the door as his hand reached for the handle.

"Going somewhere?" Sonics ears perked up as he looked beside him

"Scourge…" Sonic whispered, the green hedgehog waved a little, a silence past, both of them not knowing what to say, they haven't seen each other in a while, well ever since they were dating

"You want to go in or what?" Scourge said pointing towards the door, Sonic smiled a little, he always knew how to make someone do that, that's one of the things Sonic missed about him, the way he could always make him smile

Sonic opened the door and walked inside, then sat in the chair that was placed in front of the desk.

Scourge closed the door then walked over to the desk and sat down

"Your desks' clean" Sonic said, smiling a bit

"Yep, you told me I had to be more organized" they smiled at each other then looked back down, Sonic then giggled a bit "So um, what do you want?" Scourge asked

"Well um, are you willing to do a favor for me?" Sonic asked looking as cute as he could be

"Well what's in it for me?" Sonic blinked, then looked down, Scourge's ears folded back "It depends, what are the consequences?"

"Well not much, I just need you to take my place for something"

"That's it? Man you made it seem like it was something big"

"Well it kind of is, medium I guess you could say" Scourge stared at Sonic waiting for him to explain, Sonic sighed "You see there's this kid, and he needs to escape to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Scourge stared hard at Sonic

"Wait listen"

"No wait a second, escape? So that means from what I've heard so far you want me to stick up for you"

"Wait a second Scourge listen to me!" Scourge stared at Sonic "he wants to go find Shadow" at that point, Scourges face turned into concern but at the same time, it softened

"Shadow?" Scourge asked, remembering the little sexual intercourse they once shared together, Scourge smiled a little

"Yes that's why I need you to act like your taking over for me, because I'm going to say I'm going on a small vacation, while you go down to the lower sections and act like your taking care of them" Scourge looked down then scratched his ear

Sonic knew, he didn't know what to do, since that's what he constantly does, at those times

"Sonic I-I can't"

"What, Why?"

"Well because"

"No Scourge why can't you do it? Is it because you actually can't do it, or is it because you don't want to?"

"No I can't because"

"Because why?"

"Well if you just let me get it out maybe I'd tell ya!" Scourge said blankly, Sonic looked down, there was a silence

"Well?" Sonic asked getting impatient

"Great you made me forget what I was going to say!"

"No I didn't and you know that! You don't care about anyone else but yourself, and I'm sick of it, maybe once in a while you could get off you're lazy ass and care about someone else for just five minutes!" Sonic yelled, tears were practically pouring out of his eyes, which was rare

Scourge looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with his ex

"Just never mind Scourge, I thought you said I could count on your for anything" Sonic wiped his face then headed towards the door "I can't believe I even thought of counting on you, your just a selfish, exploiter! You were our only hope!" Sonic yelled while walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

---

Silver, Robbie, and Chris were lying on the ripped up, blue workout mat, Silver's head was rested on Robbie's ankles, while Chris's legs were over Silvers so they were in the position of an incomplete square, they were just missing the top

Sonic walked over to them and the first thing all of them noticed were his eyes

"Sonic what's wrong?" Silver asked while quickly getting up and walking over to his older friend with concern written all over his face

Sonics eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were still a little bit of tears left

"That's not important now" Sonic said, his nose was a little stuffed up so he sounded different "What is important is that we need to figure something out, and quick, it's almost dinner time"

They all plopped down on the mattress to think, a silence passed when two masters came over

"What are you four up to? Whoa Sonic what's wrong with you?" Sonic looked up, it was just vector the crocodile

"What do you guys want?" Sonic asked Vector and Knuckles

"Well I've just been seeing you walking back and forth a lot, and you've been talking to these kids"

"So what" Sonic interrupted beginning to feel a little intimidated by them

"Well we just wanted to make sure everything's alright"

"Yes everything is fine, will you please go now?" Sonic said anxious for them to leave

"Ok then but if you need any help just tell us"

"Ok fine go away now!" Sonic said moving his hand in a 'go away' motion. the two left leaving just the four of them again to think in piece

"I guess we can just leave and deal with the consequences" Sonic said bluntly while laying his head on his legs

"Dude what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so…"

"So what, heart broken? Deceived? So, what?" Sonic practically yelled, they decided not to ask anymore questions

They sat there thinking a little more when Silver sighed

"Maybe we should just leave and take in the consequences" Silver said looking around at all of them

"What? You're just giving up like that?" Robbie asked

"There's nothing else we can do" Chris said

"But, what if we get severely punished or worse kicked out of the house"

"Once we're out there, we'll already be out of the house" Silver said

"But" they stared at him, three against one "Fine" Robbie said knowing he probably couldn't win this

"Then it's settled, we'll meet here tonight to escape"

---

Sonic was walking to the dinner hall to go get his dinner when he got roughly pulled into a closet

"HEY WHAT'S THE" Sonic got cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own, Sonic started pushing to get away, before he actually recognized the pair of lips, Sonic pulled back "Scourge?" Sonic asked trying to see in the dark

"Yea it's me, I'm sorry I was being such a douche today" Scourge said "so I've decided to help you with you're plan"

"Really!? Oh Scourge thank you!" Sonic yelled while jumping on him and engulfed him in a suffocating hug

"Sonic…I…Can't….Breath"

"Oh Sorry" Sonic released him and jumped down giving Scourge a chance to breathe in

Scourge reached up and grabbed the string hanging down to turn on the light; he pulled down on it making a small clicking sound as it surrounded the room in light.

They looked into each others eyes for a minute, Scourge sent Sonic a message through his eyes, Scourge wanted to be closer to his lover, he wanted to make him feel good, Sonic smiled at him when he realized Scourge was taking it slow.

Scourge moved closer to Sonic, putting there foreheads together, Scourge rubbed his partners hips just a little before gently brushing his lips over Sonics.

Scourge wanted to let Sonic know that he does care for him, he just needed some time to think about it first, and now, since he has him in place he can show him

Scourge pulled him in into a passionate kiss which sent Sonic straight up to heaven, Sonic started to return the kiss while placing his arms around his companion's neck.

This is exactly what Sonic had wanted for those two dreadful years, two appalling years of not having someone to hold, or caress passionately.

Scourges lips seemed to devour his as if he could no longer hold himself back; Sonic moaned from the pleasure, Sonic felt Scourges wet tongue skim across his soft lips asking for an entrance, Sonic opened his lips slightly without hesitation

Scourge pushed his wet muscle between his lips, and Sonic shuddered feeling it go over every single sensitive spot he had, Scourge swiped his tongue over his teeth and fangs before going down and caressing his lovers tongue then coaxing it into battle.

Sonic agreed to battle for dominance, they were so into there tongue wrestling they didn't even here that terrible noise, the doorknob jiggling

"Are you ok in-WHOA!" Sonic and Scourge pulled apart quickly then looked towards the door "At least put a sign that says 'do not disturb'" Knuckles said while staring at them with a grin on his face

Scourge laughed nervously then quickly pulled Sonic out of the closet with him

'Damn you Knuckles' Sonic thought as he walked with Scourge to the dinning hall

---

Silver was in his room straightening himself up when the door opened

"Hey Silver" Dakota the Lion said walking into the room "Where have you been going for the past nights?" he asked walking towards Silver who was looking at him in the mirror

"Oh nowhere" Silver said while giggling nervously after

"Uh-huh" he said walking up to Silver "are you sure you don't have a little boyfriend you're running off with?"

"No" Silver said while putting his hands up and shaking them in disagreement

"Are you sure? You have been hanging around Robbie a lot more"

"EW, uh-uh, no way" Silver was a little freaked out now, that was just going a little bit too far

"Uh-huh, yea sure, whatever you say Silver"

"I'm serious I don't have a boyfriend, my god" Silver crossed his arms and stuck up his nose

"Alright, see ya Silver" Dakota put on his jacket that he left in the room and walked out

Silver looked down, that guy did kind of give him the creeps, but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving to go find his rescuer, Silver smirked then ran out the door

Silver was the first one in the exercise room, he was going to hide in the towel bucket until the others came.

Silver walked over and jumped in, it was soft and warm in there, his eyes actually started getting heavier, but he couldn't fall asleep so he propped himself up in a uncomfortable position just making sure he wouldn't

Silver was still getting a little drowsy, that's what staying awake for days does to you, he yawned then closed his eyes just for a second but opened them quickly before he fell asleep.

The tired hedgehog lifted his head up a little then looked around, no one in sight, he sighed then laid back in the tub, what made trying to stay up even worse was that the towels were soft and warm since they just brought them out of the dryers making Silver comfortable.

He decided a little sleep wouldn't hurt anyone, besides once one of the guys came they could just wake him up, Silver smiled a little before falling into a deep sleep.

--- Two years ago

_Silver and Robbie were playing kick ball with the other guys in the backyard, a very sporty tiger threw the ball low towards a bear causing him to run up and push his leg to kick the ball and send it flying while a bunch of kids ran for it as he ran the bases._

_Silver was leaned forward with his hands into fists' cheering his team on, while Robbie just laid back and watched with no reaction whether one of the teammates ran all bases or got caught._

_Silver looked at him once a ram ran to home base causing everyone to stand up and cheer._

"_What's wrong with you?" Silver asked staring at his friend while moving down on the seat getting closer to his turn to kick_

"_Nothing I'm just bored that's all" Robbie responded, also moving down one_

"_How can you be bored? Were playing kick ball" _

"_It's not that, it's just we've been on the bench forever"_

"_Well, that is kind of true" Silver responded, looking down, the players on the other team aren't fast, and really suck at kickball so they immediately get three outs and Silver's team has to sit on the bench again._

_Silver sighed then looked to the side; his turn was coming up quickly._

"_I mean, yea it is fun to get out there and run" Robbie continued "but sitting on the bench is just getting way too boring, I mean look you can see it in everybody's faces" Silver looked at the people behind Robbie._

_They did look bored indeed, most of them were yawning and resting there heads on there arms and legs, some even fell asleep by accident, Silver sighed, he didn't realize how bored everyone was, well the people behind Robbie were but the people in front of Silver weren't._

_It was finally Silver's turn, he got up and walked over to the home plate getting some cheers from his team, and even a few on the other making the people on there team glare at them for betraying them._

_Silver crouched down a little then stood up straight again while trying to figure out how he'd try to get to first base, or whether he should try and get to first base, push it a little and try to get to second also._

_The fox that was throwing the ball smirked, Silver got a bad feeling he always had tricks up his sleeves to get someone out, but he shook his head a little and stayed serious._

_He pulled back his arms a little then moved them up while letting go of the ball making it fly swiftly towards Silver, Silver ran up a little then kicked the red ball as hard as he could manage making it fly over near second base._

_Silver lunged forward having to dodge a few people in his way while speeding towards first base, his heart was racing, and his palms started getting a little sweaty, Silver managed a grin before he looked over and saw the ball heading towards the base also._

_Silver frowned a little then sped up his pace, his legs pressing down hard making him practically leap, Silver was almost there just like the ball when he jumped forward while stretching his arm out, and squeezing his eyes together._

_Silver really did not want that ball to get to the base, suddenly there was a flash of pain going through his body as he hit the ground, Silver heard people gasp but not because he landed on the ground with a __**thud**__, Silver opened his eyes to see the ball still in the air surrounded by a teal coloer, the same as his hands._

_Everyone was wide-eyed including Silver, he didn't know what was going on, he stood up a little and put his hand up higher causing the ball to do the same._

"_He cheated!" the fox yelled while pointing his finger towards Silver, they all would have probably been complaining about it also, if it weren't for Silver's strange power._

_They all walked towards him, including Robbie who has ran over to make sure his friend was alright, all of a sudden the teal color went away and the ball dropped to the ground making a __**thump**__ noise._

_Everyone looked at Silver wondering what this was about, as a response Silver just shrugged, while noticing the light in his hand went away._

"_Well you have to know something, it's coming from you!" A nervous cat yelled pointing_

"_Yea" Someone else in the crowd said "you have to know what's going on"_

"_He's a which!" Someone screamed causing everyone to burst out into different remarks_

"_He needs to leave the house!" a horse said_

"_We need to tell a master!" a rabbit yelled while bustling through everyone_

"_He's probably going to hurt us if we don't do something soon!" a tortoise shouted_

"_Now wait a second" Robbie yelled standing in front of Silver protecting him from the other children who were closing in on him "Silvers been here longer than a year, and he's always been kind to everyone! Everyone knows him and he wouldn't keep a secret, he would occasionally tell us if he had some sort of powers __**if**__ he actually knew about them"_

_Some people looked down and also agreeing what Robbie had said, while other just kept the scowls on there faces and moved forward a bit causing attention from one of the masters on a hill._

_He looked down and saw all the kids crowded around Silver, he sighed_

"_What is it this time?" He took his time walking down the hill and catching himself when he tripped on a poked out rock "What are you guys doing?" He yelled once he got down there_

"_Master!" a cheetah yelled while running over to him "Silver has some kind of secret powers! He's a witch I tell you!" he tattled while pointing behind him towards the crowd, the duck sighed then waddled over to the crowd._

"_Everyone get out of the way. Scoot!" He yelled causing the kids to backup and make a pathway towards the standing Great Dane, his arms and legs extended blocking the crouched down hedgehog._

"_Master you have to help! They won't listen to me!" Robbie pleaded while giving a sad look towards the duck_

"_What happened?" He asked_

"_I-I don't know" Silver started "my hand just lit up and the ball froze in the air with the same color around it as my hand" The master stared at Silver for a second then at the kickball_

"_Pick it up then, let me see" Silver hesitated at first then slowly moved his hand over to the kickball "Uuungghhh" Silver groaned using all the little strength he had to pick up the ball but to no effect _

"_It won't work" Silver said, his ears folding back onto his head, the master stared at him again then at the ball_

"_Come with me" he said while motioning the young hedgehog to come over with his index finger_

_Silver got up a little nervous then quickly walked over to the green and black duck, the duck started towards the house with Silver following hastily behind only taking one look behind his shoulder towards Robbie._

_They both had the same expression on there faces, of fear and anxiousness, the only difference about that was, one got to actually witness what happens, while the other has to wait for the news._

_Robbie had a bad feeling about it, while Silver just didn't know what he felt._

_********************************************_

_Ok this is my first kissing scene, so give me a break ^-^_


	6. Chapter 6

"Silver wake up!" Chris practically screamed, Silver groaned then turned on his side in the tub full of now cooler towels

"See this is what you get for not sleeping well" Robbie stated while shaking Silver trying to get him up

"You guys have to be quiet" Sonic said while putting his finger over his lips, Silver's eyes opened just a sliver making the room a little blurry, he sat up then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"What's going on?" Silver asked still rubbing his now itchy eyes

"You were asleep in the tub" Robbie responded "It's time to leave while we have the chance" Robbie said while helping Silver out of the tub

"Oh. Oh yea!" Silver said now fully woken up and excited, but still a little nervous, Silver hasn't been out in the city as far as he was concerned, and didn't know how they operate out there, it was a good thing that Sonic was there to help since he's been out there usually to get groceries or just taking a break from his job.

Chris got the same rope and hook out as he started tying them together, Sonic looked a little worried so Silver decided to go ask and hopefully cheer him up

"What's wrong Sonic?" Silver asked looking up at him

"Oh it's nothing Silver, I'm just thinking about what will happen out there, I mean we don't know for sure if Shadow is still actually here, he might of left or something" Sonic stated, but then started taking quick glances at the door

"That's the same thing I said" Robbie yelled while looking at the two hedgehogs

"Um could you guys excuse me for a second?" Sonic said while starting towards the door

"What. Where are you going Sonic?" Silver asked, Sonic didn't reply he just opened the doors and walked out quickly.

Sonic walked out and brought out his flashlight to act like he was on patrol, he swiftly walked through a few hallways but walked a little slower once he walked passed a few masters before stopping at his door.

Sonic knocked quietly hoping he was still in there when he heard 'come in' it was a little muffled with the door in the way, but Sonic picked it up quickly and opened the door.

"Sonic?" Scourge asked looking at him "Aren't you supposed to be with those kids you told me about?" Scourge got up and walked over towards him

"Yea but, I just wanted to know if your comfortable doing this for me" Sonic stared into Scourges orange eyes, when Scourge smiled

"Of course I am, don't you worry about a thing" Scourge said looking down at him, Sonic smiled a little then quickly walked into a warm embrace

"Please be careful Scourge, the masters and head master are very strict about these kinds of things and you could get hurt from it" Sonic said while burying his head into Scourges chest

"Don't you worry; I'm the one who should be telling you to be careful"

"Well I know but" Scourge cut him off with a warm, passionate, kiss, but just a short one, Sonic did have to get back to the kids

"You be careful out there Sonic" Scourge pulled out some money and gave him a few dollars "you'll need extra" Sonic smiled then planted a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you Scourge" Sonic said smiling then walking towards the door

"Oh yea and tell Shads I said hi" Scourge added before walking towards his chair

"OK bye" Sonic quietly closed the door before closing his eyes then lying back on the wall for a second just to take a quick rest.

---

"Oh yea I finally got it!" Chris yelled while tugging at the rope that was now connected to the ledge

"Yes, but now we need Sonic" Silver said quickly walking over to Chris, the canine grunted and looked at the door

"Can't we leave him, we finally have the chance to go and we don't need anything messing up this opportunity" Chris argued

"Well we can't leave him, besides he knows more about the city then all of us, and we might not make it out there by ourselves" They all looked down, they all agreed that they both had good points, they just didn't know what to pick

"Plus Sonic would be extremely worried about us being gone once he comes back" Robbie responded

"**If** he comes back" Chris said looking around at the two "he might have been scared and bailed on us" Chris said

"But you don't know that for sure" Robbie argued

"OK guys before this turns into a fight, I say we should wait a little bit longer, and if he doesn't show then we leave deal?" Neither of the two dogs said anything Robbie just plopped down on the floor while Chris walked around a bit.

It's been about a minute before the doors opened and Sonic appeared, he walked over to the three smiling a little then noticed the rope attached to the ridge

"Yes, we finally got it up there and could have gone earlier but someone wasn't here and held us back!" Chris snapped

"Hey I had to take care of some business" Sonic said sternly while pointing a finger at him

"That's enough, let's just go before anything bad happens that could ruin this chance" Robbie said while walking over to the rope and cluching onto it "Let's go"

Silver had butterflies in his stomach along with everyone else, they didn't know what would happen once they got out to the outside, and they were all nervous yet eager to find out

Robbie stared at the wall then jumped, slanting back a little while placing his feet on the wall, he had to make sure to put some pressure on so he wouldn't slip, he moved one hand up above the other letting him move up just a little, his hands and feet were going at the same speed while moving up towards the window ledge.

After there was some space Chris jumped up there as well, forgetting to put pressure on his feet, he slipped a few times, but got halfway as well making room for Silver to jump up there.

Once on the ledge Robbie, started opening the window, it was a good thing that the ledge was possibly big enough to hold all of them since they would have to take the rope and put it on the outside to slide down.

Chris put his hands on the ledge and pulled himself up with Robbie, he sat back and panted for a few seconds before swallowing then looking outside.

It was dark, you had to walk downhill to the gate which they would probably would have to jump over, and then they were in the city.

Silver pulled himself up moving over next to Robbie to make room for Sonic once he got up on the ledge also, Silver was excited about this whole thing, he did have a big feeling he was going to get sick but that was because of the eagerness in his stomach.

Sonic finally got up then dragged up the long rope to throw outside, while the boys started moving back against the wall more thinking about who would go first.

Sonic drew the rope up, and then turned around, he stuck the hook into the ledge of the widow, Sonic gulped, as he leaned forward and tugged on the rope a little to make sure it was secure.

"You guys ready? There's possibly no going back" Sonic said, they all nodded "I'll go first" Sonic said turning around so that his rear was facing outside, he started crawling backwards but then got insecure and turned around again afraid he might fall

"It's OK Sonic, just take it slow" Silver said staring at him, Sonic turned back around then stuck his foot out there hoping to find a brick that was a little out of place for his foot to stay on while he grabbed onto the rope.

Sonic did find one but it was a little to close to the top; he just had to take it dangerous by putting his whole body out there and quickly grabbing onto the rope before anything bad happened.

Sonic gulped again while sliding back and out the window a little, he then turned panicking and grabbed onto the rope hoping that this would work, he then pushed himself out while holding on with all the strength he had.

He was now holding onto the rope, his feet were dangling making there be more pressure pulling him down, Sonic lifted up his feet then pushed it against the wall, and he took three deep breaths before proceeding.

The boys were staring at him, observing what he was doing hopefully making it easier for them to do themselves.

"Who wants to go now?" Robbie asked looking around at the other two.

"I'll go" Silver said crawling towards the rope "See you guys on the other side" Silver said while grinning, making the other two smack there heads with there hands.

"Be careful Silver" Robbie said

"Yea don't fall" Chris said as Robbie shot a glare at him

"Alright" Silver thought of how to do it, hoping that it would work since he only had one chance in life and he didn't want to use it up because he broke his back.

Silver turned around then moved back towards the window, he moved his hand back to the ledge leading to the outside then grabbed onto it while moving back some more, once he was closer to the window he used his other hand to grab onto it while trying not to loose his balance.

He crawled backwards before he was on the edge, he looked at his two friends then jumped a little to get outside, at first Silver felt the wind at his body, he closed his eyes in fright but it only happened for a second before he opened them and saw his hands grabbed onto the ledge forcefully holding him up.

Silver smiled in triumph that his plan worked, he then let go with one hand, hoping that his other one wouldn't give up on him and quickly swung over to the rope and grabbed onto it.

Sonic finally got down the rope and looked up to see Silver dangling making him go wide-eyed.

"Silver be careful" Sonic yelled quietly, Silver tried to look down but shot it right back up as soon as he did, afraid he might get nervous and fall.

Once Silver was confident enough he let go and grabbed onto the rope with his other hand now dangling by the rope.

"Don't worry Silver, we'll try to catch you if you fall" Chris said

"Chris! Your not going to fall Silver don't listen to him"

"I was just telling him that so he didn't have to worry"

"Well maybe he wasn't even worrying until now"

"Guys this is no time to be arguing, this is serious" Silver yelled while moving down another step "Now which one of you are coming down next?" he two dogs looked at each other when Robbie went towards the window, Chris smiled evilly.

"Don't fall Robbie" Chris said while staring at him

"Chris shut up I'm serious that's not cool" Robbie said staring at him with hatred, Chris just grinned

Robbie started moving down the rope once he got on, but almost slipped because he was going to fast.

"Be careful Robbie" Silver said almost to the ground, Chris was then about to get up there, he practically jumped on there making the whole rope shake

"Chris!" Silver and Robbie yelled in perfect unison

"Well sorry" Chris said before hearing a terrible noise with his dog ears "guys I think the door just opened"

"What?" Robbie asked "Chris I told you this is no time to be playing games"

"I'm not playing games now, I seriously just heard the door open, I think someone's in the exercise room!" At that moment Chris heard mumbling about the light entering from the window

"Who's there?" A master yelled while shining the light on the open window, Chris panicked and let go of the rope falling down and hitting Robbie making him let go.

Sonics stomach almost flew out of his mouth, he sped over to the bottom to catch them, Robbie tried to hold in a scream but couldn't, since first, Chris hurt him second, he scared him, and third he was falling.

Silver jumped off of the rope since he was closer to the ground before spreading his arms out hoping to catch them, Sonic practically stepped on Silver tripping over him a little when he caught them both in his arms.

Robbie and Chris were panting heavily trying to catch there breaths from the long fall, they thought they would be dead sure enough if Sonic wasn't there.

Sonic put then down on the ground letting them sit for a while before they actually hit towards the city.

"I think…..we should…..rest in…..the bushes" Chris said swallowing after that

"Why?" Silver asked

"Because….Robbie let off a little scream when we were falling….and the master in there might have heard it" Sonic looked at them, then walked over

"You know we should get going quickly, because if he had of heard Robbie's scream he's probably getting people too search the **whole** place" Sonic said while crossing his arms

"OK then" Silver started "come on guys we have to go" he walked over and helped them both up

"We need to go quickly" Sonic said while walking towards the huge gates, the boys were finally up and they started running over to Sonic who also started running.

They started running down the hill when they heard a bunch of voices coming from the top

"Holy crap!" Chris yelled after hearing them while running faster then the other two not wanting get caught

"Chris wait up" Silver said

"Come on we have to jump the fence now!" Sonic said, he crouched down a little then cupped his hands "Put your foot in my hand so I can throw you over" Chris ran over and stuck his foot in there not even giving Sonic a warning first making him fall forwards.

"Wait throw?" Robbie said not liking the idea of being thrown to the other side

"Well it's the only way" Sonic said while getting into the same position, Chris tried again, he stuck his foot down in Sonics hand while getting forcefully pushed up over the gate, Chris smiled and pulled himself onto the top then turned over falling onto the grown with a loud '**thump**'

"Oh, are you OK Chris?" Silver asked concerned

"Yea I'm fine" he responded a little hoarsely while getting up and dusting himself off, Robbie was next he walked over to Sonic and stuck his foot in, Silver thought this was taking too long and walked over to the gate to try and climb it.

"Hurry guys we might not have that much time!" Sonic said while pushing Robbie on top of the gate, Silver was halfway up there when Sonic said that which made him panic so he reached as high as he could to the top of the gate and just pulled himself up from there.

Sonic did the same as Silver, climbing the gate, but of course it was easier for him since he was taller, and more energetic.

Sonic and Silver flipped over at the same time landing on the gravel, Robbie and Chris ran over and coaxed them up so they could get out of there

"Come on guys you have to get up" Robbie reached for Silver arm and put it around his shoulders, while Sonic finally stood up

"Come on we have to go as fast as we can until this house is out of sight" Sonic said as he quickly walked away with Chris behind him

"Hold on" Robbie said then looked over at Silver

"Don't worry I'm fine Robbie you can let go now" Robbie let go and watched to make sure Silver wouldn't fall over, Silver leaned over a little but got back onto his feet

"OK let's go" Chris said running with Sonic followed by the other two.

None of them knew how this would turn out, but it's too late to go back now so they might as well make this best of it.

--- Two years ago

_Silver was walking down the hallways with that duck, neither saying a word to each other, Silver had a nervous feeling inside of him but tried to hide it._

"_Stay here" the master ordered while walking into a room, the door was huge, there was a light pouring out from the bottom Silver wondered what the room was for, or what it held inside._

_Silver sat there swinging his legs back and forth, and looking around even though there was nothing to look at except bare walls and two green chairs across from him._

_Yea the house seemed boring, the plain gray walls, floors, and ceilings and there were hardly any pictures on the walls but it was a fun place._

_Silver once learned about a place where boys **and **girls stayed and after a while a couple comes and picks them up to take them to a new home, orphanarium it was called, Silver wondered why they didn't get to go to new homes._

_Silver sighed, it was getting boring just sitting there, at least they actually had something to do and people to talk to in the kickball game, Silver then sighed again, no one believed that he didn't know why he picked the ball up, Silver looked down._

'_Where did these powers come from? And why haven't I ever used them before, why haven't I known about it' Silver stared at his hands before the door opened_

_The duck came out along with a lynx; they walked over towards Silver and stared at him in the eye_

"_This is him?" the lynx asked he concentrated on the young hedgehog, while moving parts of his bodies like his arms, legs, and looking into his ears_

"_Yes Silver, the kids call him" The lynx closed his eyes then chuckled a little_

"_You don't even know his name?" The duck looked a little puzzled after being asked that _

"_Uh, well we have to heed a lot of children and it's difficult to remember everything about them" _

"_Well why do you take care of them all then?" Silver was quiet as ever just staring up at them and looking from the lynx to the duck as each person spoke_

"_What's your name son?" Silver was confused, he wasn't his son, and besides, wouldn't he already know his name if he was_

"_Uh Silver" Silver spoke quiet and shyly, the lynx smirked at him, Silver didn't know why he was here in the first place, first of all Silver never saw this master before, and second why was he asking him all these questions?_

"_So how old is he?" the lynx asked, walking smoothly towards the duck_

"_Well he's about ten" The duck answered staring at him, the lynx made an "aw" noise then looked back at the confused hedgehog_

"_He's really cute though, do you suppose we can make a deal?" the lynx asked as he pulled out some money from his coat_

"_I'm sorry that is unacceptable, it's only the fourteen year-olds, but if you would like me to go find you one I would be happy to be of assistance" The lynx just sighed_

"_No thank you, me and my wife wants a young fresh one, and not one that already hit puberty" the lynx put his hands in his pockets and started towards the door_

"_W-Wait I'm sure we can find you one that's just as good as a new one" the lynx looked back _

"_No thank you it's not the same" he walked over to Silver and lifted his head up with his thumb "you take care of yourself" he said quietly, Silver just nodded still not knowing what was going on._

_The lynx let go of Silvers chin then walked out with the duck following, Silver didn't know what was going on right then but with the sight of money and them talking about the kids, Silver guessed that they were selling them, it was just for fourteen year-olds though._

_Silver sighed and put his head down, he wanted to be bought to go to a real family, but at the same time he was glad he wasn't bought because now he could go back to Robbie and continue there lives that is until they turn fourteen, but that's a while from now._

--- The present

Silver and everyone else finally got to a lazy dark part of the city, there were people wearing dark blue, black, and gray trench coats with light brown bags asking people to come over and buy things.

"Hey let's go buy something as a souvenir from this place" Chris said looking at one of the guys

"Let's not" Sonic responded as he grabbed the three and quickened there pace, Silver grew a little closer to Sonic as he started getting a cluster of bad vibes from the alley.

"Um, why **is**there an alley behind the house?" Robbie asked

"I don't actually know myself, but I'm always walking out here so I'm pretty used to it" Sonic replied

"Does anything bad ever happen?" Robbie asked while clinging onto Silver's arm

"Shut up Robbie" Chris snapped "I mean look at Silver, he looks totally freaked out already" Robbie looked over at his friend's face which looked perfectly normal, and then back at Chris which had a pinch of fear mixed into it, Robbie smirked then looked forward again.

"Nothings going to happen Robbie, don't worry" Sonic responded "Beside we're almost out of here" Robbie looked over at the walls of dark buildings and saw someone smirk at him.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go back" Robbie said hastily

"Robbie, stop being such a 'fraidy cat" Chris snapped

"Oh your one to talk" Robbie snapped back

"This is no time to fight, you guys are the ones who are attracting attention" Silver said

"I can't help it, I usually attract attention when I'm nervous" Robbie said while getting hot

"Well don't be nervous" Silver replied, Sonic rolled his eyes then smiled

"Here, we're on the streets now" Sonic said while looking looking around and smiling, Silver's mouth fell open as he scanned his surroundings.

"Wow look at the lights!" Robbie responded not actually seeing stores before, Chris ran over to a window

"Look!" He yelled, they all ran over and looked into the window which had stuffed animals lined up and toy cars set up on display.

Sonic chuckled observing the children getting so excited over the toys; he then saw them headed towards the door

"Hey!" Sonic yelled "we have no time to go into a store, we need to get to a train station" Sonic said, he knew that Shadow had left the city, it's just he didn't know where

--- three years ago (A converse with Shadow)

_Sonic was walking out the door preparing to go to the store for food that one of the masters apparently forgot to do, he opened the door immediately getting a force of cold air blown onto him._

_Sonic sighed, why they had to pick him to go get the food, especially on cold days; I guess they figured that with his speed it would be easier and quicker to do._

_Sonic stepped out when he saw a figure in the yard sitting down on the cold, wet grass._

_"Who's there?" Sonic yelled, he saw the figures head move then stand up and start walking towards him "Oh it's just you" Sonic ran over and looked up at him "What are you still doing here?" he sighed_

_"I don't know" Sonic gave a look of concern towards his friend _

_"Do you want to talk about it" he just shook his head_

_"I have to go" he turned to leave but got held back by Sonics hand_

_"Shadow…" Shadow looked down "come on, let's get out of the rain, you can come to my room and talk about it" Shadow just stood there; Sonic got tired of standing in the rain and decided to just drag him._

_The ebony hedgehog winced as Sonic started to pull him towards the house, he then decided to make it easier for the him and started walking towards the door_

_--Sonics room_

_"Now tell me" Sonic started while serving some tea "What's bothering you" Shadow sighed then looked up_

_"I want to leave this place" Sonic choked on his tea hearing Shadow say this_

_"What?" Sonic asked "You want to leave? Wait you mean the city?" Shadow nodded_

_"There's nothing happening in my life, it's just uninteresting" Sonic blinked_

_"There are people hiring" Sonic yelled trying to convince him to stay_

_"No Sonic, I have already made my decision, I'm leaving and that's final" Sonic looked down, he didn't want him to go, he was one of his best friends and crushes, Shadow sighed "Sonic I need to do something with my life, instead of just getting kids and bringing them here, what's that doing for me?"_

_"You're being a good citizen" Sonic said quietly, Shadow rolled his eyes then got up_

_"I'm sorry Sonic" He then headed towards the door_

_"Well where are you going?" Sonic asked getting up and running after him_

_"I don't know right now, but once I do, I'm leaving this place for good" Sonic stopped_

_"I guess there's no stopping__ you is there" Shadow looked back at Sonic and a small smile spread across his face_

_ "__Oh Sonic, you know me so well" he then ran off leaving Sonic standing there replaying his last words over and over in his head again, not actually because of what he said, but because it was the last thing Shadow was probably going to say to him for a long time._


	7. Chapter 7

The three practically ran into the store ignoring Sonics order and started picking up and touching the different toys that were stacked up onto the shelves, not caring that some may find it weird because of there ages.

"Too bad we don't have any money" Silver said while playing with a toy fire engine, he never had one of these before but he saw a display in a magazine one of the masters left out though.

Robbie started observing the design on a dinosaur before he heard a frightened gasp; Robbie's ears picked it up easily so he got up and ran over with Silver close behind.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked seeing his friends frightened face, Chris leaned in to tell them without anyone hearing

"It's a girl!" he said, speaking of the cashier that was staring at the three strangely

"So" Silver said, he looked over and Robbie had the same look of fright sewed onto his face, Silver huffed.

The nurses in the house were women but they were all flat-chested, plus they didn't walk around as much so the guys weren't used to seeing women all the time.

"What are those lumps in her shirt?" Chris asked with a quizzical look on his face

"She might have a disease of some sort" Robbie answered

"Or she was morphed" Silver rolled his eyes at the two the walked forward towards the cashier but ended up getting pulled back by the two frightened dogs

"Are you crazy, if you go near her you might get those two lumps in your shirt!" Robbie said

"Um are you three going to buy anything?" the horse asked with a bothered look on her face

"W-We don't have any money" Robbie answered still huddled up with the other two, at that moment the bell at the top of the door jingled as Sonic opened it.

"What are you three doing?" Sonic asked while entering, he looked at their faces then towards the cashier then back at the three again while smirking a little "Sorry about them, we're about to leave"

"No" The three whined in unison not wanting to leave the heaven of toys that they entered

"Come on, I'll get you guys something another time" Sonic started pushing the three out and nodded at the horse before closing the door behind him. "What's wrong with you guys?" Sonic asked almost in a yelling tone making the three flinch.

"Sonic, that woman has a disease" Robbie said

"What?"

"It's true" Chris replied "She was morphed" Sonic cocked an eyebrow then shook his head

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to stay tonight, we'll find some sort of motel" Sonic started walking with the three following after.

No one said anything after they started moving, everyone's minds were buzzing with thoughts and questions, Silver's head was down and he was moving quickly beside Sonic feeling that if he slowed down just a little he would lose the group.

Silver finally looked up at Sonic when he stopped and stared at a building, it was a little trashy, the sign that said 'Pete's Motel' was flickering, there was trash all over the sidewalks, and there was only one car there.

"Don't tell me where going to spend the night there" Robbie said callously while stepping back a little.

"It's just for tonight" Sonic said while walking up to it

"But it probably has bugs and trash all in the rooms"

"Get over it" Chris yelled getting irritated by the 'everything needs to be perfect' Great Dane, Robbie huffed then followed the others watching every step he took as if he was searching for any stray piece of gum he might step on.

They got to the door and Sonic opened it, surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it was on the outside, it was actually quite nice.

The floors were clean, there were nice black couches sitting around a fireplace that was in the lounge, a large coffee table was placed in front of them, a vase crammed with flowers that sat on rose colored mat that was sat onto a small table, and there were some coasters for drinks that might harm the table.

The lights were on and bright, but not too bright that it could hurt your eyes, and the employees looked nice.

"Welcome" A hedgehog at the front desk said beaming "How many are staying?" He asked looking over us, Silver stared at him as he pulled back some long quills that were covering his eye and placed it back where it was supposed to be.

"Four," Sonic said walking up to the desk

"How many days are you planning to stay?" He asked, while writing something on a piece of paper

"Just for tonight, well actually" Silver's ear twitched and he looked up at Sonic "it depends we might stay a little longer"

'What, I don't want to stay here' Silver thought as he started panicking, he couldn't stay here, he needed to find Shadow.

"Ok then, each day you stay will add to the bill" he said, Silver and the others walked into the lounge while Sonic and the man talked.

Chris sat down on the couch then leaned back, his eyelids started moving down about to close, it looked as if he didn't get sleep in days, Silver and Robbie sat on the same couch and started whispering and giggling as they told each other jokes about messing with Chris' face once he fell asleep.

Silver looked over towards the fireplace after trying to control the volume of his laughs, he wondered if they ever lit the fireplace, it looked like it hasn't been used in a long time.

"Silver" Robbie said quietly causing Silver to look over

"What's wrong?" Robbie looked forward

"Why do you think they don't take care of the outside of this place, I mean, they probably don't get any visitors because people don't know how nice it actually is in here" Silver shrugged causing Robbie's shoulder to move too.

After a moment of silence Chris finally fell asleep and Sonic walked in with a key, he motioned us with his hand to come on before he realized Chris's condition; he sighed then walked over to wake him up.

Silver and Robbie started down the hallway looking up at the pictures which was strangely the same person in each one, it was a girl, she was a white cat, her fur looked shiny and clean, she had beautiful gold eyes that were filled with love and passion.

"I wonder who that is" Robbie said Silver nodded then got the butterflies in his stomach again once he saw a dark figure quickly walking towards them, it seemed like Robbie was a little nervous too since it looked like he tensed up.

The strange figure started moving faster, making the two slow down a little, Silver's heart started pounding and his palms started getting sweaty, the man got closer and zoomed right past him pushing Silver onto Robbie while doing so.

"Hey excuse you!" Robbie yelled angrily causing the man to turn around again, Silver tensed up wondering why Robbie could have just said that to himself, but he didn't do anything he just started moving his hands in a way of saying 'sorry' then walking away again.

Robbie let out a wheeze then fell to the floor from nervousness making Silver snicker, Silver stepped back so he wasn't so close to Robbie before sliding on the floor, of course he panicked and almost brought the wall down from trying to grab onto something.

"What the?" Silver asked he looked down and saw a small brown book lying on the ground; Silver straightened himself up before bending down to pick it up.

"That must have fallen out of that man's coat when he bumped into you" Robbie said standing up now, Silver stared at it, the front was blank "let's take it to the front desk" Robbie said beginning to walk then stopped as he saw Sonic carrying Chris.

The two snickered seeing as Sonic couldn't wake Chris up; he walked over to the door and stuck the key in then twisted it and pushed until the door opened.

"It's like these doors haven't been opened in years" Sonic said before picking Chris up again, he put him on the floor to open the door, after collecting the golden retriever he walked in.

"Um Sonic, I need to take this book up to the front desk" Silver said while holding the book up.

"Ok, oh and while you're up there, why don't you ask them to get a maid in here" Sonic rubbed his nose a little "it's dusty in here" Silver nodded before starting towards the front desk.

Silver looked back to see Robbie begin to follow him, Silver chuckled, Robbie hated being away from Silver in public places, or at least if they were near a lot of kids or anywhere with a lot of people around them.

Silver slowed down a little so Robbie could catch up, they looked at each other then looked forward again.

"I don't really like this place" Robbie said quietly "it feels… weird" Silver chuckled

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel like, I don't know I just feel uncomfortable being here"

"Like someone's watching every step you take?" Robbie nodded

"Yea, you feel it too?" Silver nodded and they both stopped at the front desk, no one was there but they could hear a faint conversation in the next room.

Silver sighed then put all his weight on the other foot, Robbie sighed, he was getting tired of standing he lifted one leg up then put his arm around Silver so he could push his weight against him unfortunately causing Silver to fall on the floor.

After there unison of laughter they helped each other up to see the front desk man standing there, though he wasn't really paying attention to the two.

Silver coughed to get his attention; the gold and white colored hedgehog looked up and smiled at us

"Hello, would you two like something?" Silver opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out

"Yea, our room is a little dusty and we were wondering if someone could clean it" Robbie said for Silver

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get someone on it right away" he said as he picked up a phone, Silver and Robbie looked at each other before quickly heading back to the room.

This time, they walked closer together than before since they both had the weird feeling of someone watching them, they didn't really like the motel but it was the only place they could stay that was cheap.

They stopped in front of the door and knocked three times then waited for someone to open it.

Silver yawned and stretched, the two heard his muscles pop right when the door started opening, Silver chuckled and stood straight again, Sonic opened the door, he looked like he just woke up, and Silver grinned.

"Did you fall asleep?" Silver asked, Sonic smiled then rubbed his eye

"Yea, well I just fell asleep but your knocking woke me up" Silver looked at Robbie

"Sorry" Silver said quietly

"It's ok, so what did he say?" Silver stared for a second wondering what Sonic was talking about before he remembered.

"Oh, he said he would get someone" Sonic nodded and as if right on cue two maids came walking up the hall with a cart filled with cleaning supplies.

"Hello" A tiger said, she was wearing a black mini dress with white fluff on the bottom and sleeves.

"You might want to go to the lounge until your room is done" The other maid said, who was a cheetah wearing the same outfit. Sonic nodded then walked back into the room to collect Chris who was knocked out on the bed.

Silver and Robbie were sitting on the same couch, his head was resting on Robbie's shoulder and they had a dark blue blanket over themselves, Robbie yawned, Silver knew Robbie probably felt uncomfortable since he practically had to sit up straight except for his neck which was tilted to the side, but since Silver was his 'little brother' he would do anything for him even if he was uncomfortable with whatever it was.

Silver's eyelids started getting heaver as sleep was about to overtake him, he pulled his head from under Robbie's and fell over so his head was resting on the arm of the couch.

"Goodnight" Robbie said quietly, Silver just mumbled in reply then almost immediately fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver's eyes opened to see the beam of light shining in from the windows, he sat up and looked around while rubbing his neck; he was in the motel room.

Silver lied back down and turned his head to see Robbie next to him drooling a little, Silver chuckled; he then looked on his other side of him where the other bed was, to see Sonic still asleep and Chris probably on the other side of the bed.

It felt weird being the first one up since he was usually the last, he just took in a deep breath then let it all out the air seemed a little cleaner than it was last night.

After getting a little bored with lying in bed Silver decided to get up and check-out the new room, Silver sat up and threw his legs over the bed when he heard a thump noise.

Silver cocked an eyebrow and looked down to see the book that he forgot to give it to that guy at the front desk, he bent down and picked it up, it wouldn't hurt to look just a little.

Silver smirked before getting out of the bed and walking to the glass door that was beyond Sonic and Chris' bed, Silver looked outside to see a small porch which you could stand on and see small woods; a glass table with green frame on it, and an umbrella covering it up along with four chairs sat in front of the railing.

Silver opened the door to head outside; he slipped out and looked around it seemed more bright and warm than it was in the room.

Silver walked over to the chairs and sat down, he looked at the front of the book which of course was blank, and he looked around making sure no one was watching before he opened it to see writing.

_A new person joined the staff today, her name is Eve, she's a really beautiful girl, age 18, her eyes are the color of honey, and her voice creamy soft and each time she does any kind of action, it's almost perfect._

What was this? Some kind of journal, the dates are erased why is that? It seems like the person who wrote the journal is talking about the girl in the pictures, Silver looked down again to keep reading.

_Our rankings have shot straight to the top since she was here, we've never had so many guests, and the place looks great, She and I spent everyday cleaning up the motel, starting with the inside to outside and it's never looked so spectacular!_

_Each day is like paradise at work now; it used to be so monotonous and lifeless and now each day all you see is smiles, all you hear is laughs and it's all because of her, she looked so cute in that little maids outfit also, I couldn't help but stair._

'Aw, he's in love' Silver thought mockingly, Silver was so caught up in the journal he didn't even notice the door open, Silver turned the next page.

"What are you doing?" Silver jumped and almost fell back in his chair, but he grabbed onto the table preventing the fall "sorry" Silver looked up to see Chris sit down in the chair in front of him.

"Hey" Silver said now trying to hide the book causing a chuckle from Chris "What are you doing up so early?" Chris yawned while stretching in his seat.

"Well I got a lot of sleep last night, then at about three o' clock I woke up in the middle of the night to see Sonic talking on the phone but I was too tired to ask who he was talking to" Silver shook his head up and down in agreement, telling him that he could see that happening.

It was quiet for a couple of minuets, neither of them knowing what to say, Silver started tapping on the glass a little, desperately wanting to get back to the journal.

"So, what's that book" Chris asked, Silver's eyes widened he then dramatically jumped up

"N-Nothing, it's just a book I found" Silver practically yelled, Chris cocked an eyebrow

"Ok, I just asked" Chris said while putting his hands up in defense, Silver blew out a sigh of relief before sitting down again.

He then decided to read it sneakily by laying on top of it so no one could see, he placed the journal in his lap then placed his head on the table while covering himself up with his arm.

_Ok I did it, I did what my mind has been pursuing me to do ever since Eve had became a member, I asked her out, I'm happy and everything but I was just so nervous about asking her that once I did I realized, I never been on a date before, I didn't have decent clothes, and I had no idea where to take her, I thought everything would be destroyed before this guy came up to me, he said he'd teach me the basics of dating, so he's about to teach me in a few minuets._

Silver was about to continue on before he heard rough beating on the door, he looked over along with Chris, as soon as we did the door opened and Robbie came out looking troubled. He started over towards Silver while shooting glares at Chris.

Silver tried to hold in a laugh before he realized the book was still out, Robbie would seriously scold him if he caught it, Silver waited until Robbie walked past him to get a chair before dropping the journal on the ground through the arm of the chair.

Chris looked down at the journal, seeing Silver drop it made him realize he wasn't supposed to have it, he loudly scooted over in the chair so he was closer to the book, and Robbie glared at him not liking the idea of him getting that close to Silver.

Robbie bent over and picked the chair up causing Silver to go wide eyed, he followed Robbie with his eyes to see him go right in between Silver and Chris, Chris' mouth flew open.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled, Robbie's ear twitched from Chris' outburst "I was just trying to get the book" Robbie cocked an eyebrow then watched as Chris bent over and picked up the journal.

Silver gasped then started fidgeting in his seat; Robbie looked over at Silver with a questioning look on his face.

"Uh, I forgot to give it to the guy at the front desk" Silver said while scooting away from Robbie a little trying to get away from the awkwardness.

"Oh so that's why you were reading it?" Chris said teasingly, Robbie glared at Silver but then quickly stopped after he saw the guilty look placed on his face "Oh you stop staring for him but if it was me you would probably be doing it for a whole hour" Robbie rolled his eyes before turning his body towards Silver.

"Why were you reading it?" Robbie asked quietly, Silver just shrugged then looked down in shame.

"I just wanted to know what was in it" Robbie shook his head, he was also ashamed, from what Robbie says 'he raised him better then that'.

"Well I learned who that woman in the pictures was" Robbie's ears perked up then he quickly looked over.

"You did?"

"Yea, she was a worker here and from what I read, she helped bring more people here by making the motel look more 'presentable'" Robbie nodded a little "The guy who wrote the journal also said that he had a crush on her" now Chris was in the conversation after hearing the word 'crush'.

"Really" Robbie said looking at the journal

"Yep, I was about to read more before you came out, he said he asked her out on a date" Robbie took the book in his hands in open it making Silver a little confused.

"Well maybe we could read just a little bit more, I mean just to see what happens" Silver smiled before leaning over to read the book with Robbie along with Chris.

_The man taught me some things and I'm going to take her to a restaurant called 'Rice Bowl' it's an Asian restaurant, I hope she likes it, I didn't actually get the man's name but I know he was black with red streaks and eyes_

The three immediately looked up and stared

"Silver do you think?" Robbie asked turning his head towards Silver who was just as shocked as the others.

"I-I don't know" Silver looked down before jumping when he heard the door slide open.

"You guys are already up?" Sonic asked through the door while rubbing his eye, the three nodded before hiding the book behind Silver's back "What are you doing?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing" Silver said while laughing a little

"Okay then" Sonic simply said before walking over and sitting in the chair next to the railing of the small porch.

An awkward silence had past, no one had anything to say, Sonic kept looking out into the trees, actually surprised that there was small woods behind them.

"Oh yea," Sonic started getting the others attention "I made a promise with the owner of this place" Silver swallowed a little while waiting for the next thing he says "and he said we don't have to pay anything, if we work for them" It was Chris' turn to swallow now.

"Huh?" He choked not really liking the idea of work

"It's alright; it's just like the jobs at the Orphanage" Silver thought about the word Sonic had just said '_Orphanage_' he didn't get it, isn't an Orphanage supposed to be somewhere where kids get adopted?

"Orphanage?" Silver asked quietly causing the three to look over at him

"Yea, didn't you know that it was an orphanage?" Robbie asked

"Well I thought you get adopted at those" Silver said completely ignorant towards the subject.

"Well you do" Sonic started "But only when you're fourteen" the three blinked

"Why fourteen" they asked just a little off sync, Sonic just shrugged at the question.

"That was just their rules" They all fell silent after that before Sonic spoke and said "well you better go get your showers, we have a long day to day" They sat there a little bit longer before getting up and heading towards the doors.

---

**I have something to say, I accidentally messed up because I put small woods in the back and accidentally made it a balcony at first before I changed it, I didn't want to take the trees out so I just kept them but other than that there's nothing else I have to say. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

After leaving the room, the four headed down to the main entrance where the check in desk was located. Once there, they saw the golden hedgehog talking on the phone, which seemed that he was always on. He looked over at them and held up a finger as a sign of saying 'wait on second'.

Robbie looked over at Silver who was just now turning his head towards him, it seemed they both got the same thought that the guy wasn't talking about business, most likely talking to a family member or a friend, maybe even a lover.

After a few more minutes he finally put the phone back down and turned towards the four with a cheesy smile planted on his face.

"Um, we're here to start on those jobs you told me about" Sonic said while rubbing his hands together in an eager motion, the worker snapped his fingers proudly.

"Ah Yes," he started while quickly going through some papers on his light brown desk "Well as you know, using common since, it will be a lot smarter to clean the inside of the motel first instead of the outside," he said, they nodded in agreement, "well here's a list of what you need to do" he handed Sonic a piece of paper that he got from under a stack of paper.

Sonic held it down for all of us to see and Chris had almost passed out at what it had said…

_Clean the bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets_

_Clean out the fireplace_

_Clean around the living room, go to the closet and get the vacuum_

_Mop the floors_

_After that's finished_

_Go outside in the back and get firewood for the fireplace_

_Pick up papers, bottles, junk, etc._

_Wash windows_

_Wash the pavement_

_Then do whatever else needs to be done to make the place squeaky clean._

There was a little doodle of him, his hands making a peace sign and one eye down winking. Chris looked up at him, his mouth wide open in shock, his eyes were wide and it looked like he just saw three ghosts taunting him.

"Oh I almost forgot, since you'll be working practically all day and tomorrow, you will be brought lunch form all your hard work, so you'll get a break. Well now you better get started, those jobs won't do themselves." And after doing a small musical laugh he walked out into the back.

"W-Wait," Chris said while holding out his hand as if he actually thought he could grab him "we _are_ getting paid right?" He asked rudely while cocking an eyebrow.

"Idiot!" Robbie scolded while glaring at him for being rude; the golden dog just shrugged back before looking forward at the hotel clerk.

"Oh yes, yes of course, you just have to do the work first." Chris frowned a little and Sonic just nodded.

"Okay, we'll get right to it," After that being said, he then took the sleeve of Chris' jacket while dragging him away towards the closet. "So I guess the cleaning supplies are in the closet." Sonic said while looking back, he nodded. Sonic walked over and slowly opened the door before having an avalanche of cleaning supplies fall on him and Chris; Silver couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Oh you may want to watch out, I have no idea what kind of things could be crawling around here." The motel clerk said teasingly before giving off a wave then walking away, that comment made Silver's fur stand up a little.

"Are you guys okay?" Robbie asked, ignoring the blonde hedgehogs comment and running towards the two under the supplies.

"Yea, we're fine." Sonic answered quietly while pulling himself out of the items.

"We're fine?" Chris started "How can you answer for the both of us? I don't remember us having a conversation saying that we are both fine, because I certainly am not! I just got av-"

"I said we're fine" Sonic said again while glaring a little at the irritated dog, Chris just huffed before crawling out of the tools.

"The only good about this is that we get paid and free food." Chris grumbled while smoothing out his red colored jacket then spitting a little out of disgust from the work he has to do. Silver just smiled while Robbie looked like he was about to take the hood from his jacket and suffocate him with it.

---

"Okay so here's the deal, Robbie, you and Silver do the bathrooms and Chris and I will do the bedrooms," Sonic said as he started down the hallway but before going anywhere else he stopped and started thinking "well I guess that means we're going to need keys."

"Oh, we'll get it." Chris said, and before anyone could say anything he grabbed the sleeves of Silver and Robbie and started dragging them away from the closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robbie yelled while jerking his sleeve out from Chris' grasp, Chris looked around before speaking.

"I don't know…" Robbie's mouth dropped and Silver had burst out laughing, covering his mouth trying to stop himself which was failing badly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chris just shook his head and didn't reply

"Um… never mind, hey, guy behind the counter, we need you for a second" Robbie shook his head disappointedly at the way Chris had called the man over.

"What do you want, you rude little roach." Chris flinched at the word 'roach' he looked over at the two behind him who were trying to hold back smiles, Chris rolled his eyes at them before looking at the guy again.

"First of all, my names Matt, second of all," Matt looked down looking like he was about to scream at someone "yes can I help you?" Chris blinked.

"Yea, we need keys for the rooms." Matt frowned again

"There you go being rude again, you could say, 'please could be borrow some keys' or something but no, you have to go and be all mister tough guy in front of your friends." You could hear Robbie snort and Chris flinch once again, except this time he grew a little fang.

"Could I please borrow some keys for the rooms…?" Matt smiled then, Robbie looked like he was enjoying that moment a little too much, and Silver… well there wasn't really an expression on his face.

"Yes you may, hold on one second," Matt then headed towards the back room once again.

"Aren't you supposed to have the keys with you up here?" Chris yelled, obviously annoyed with him. Matt just ignored him and handed the keys over to Silver.

"There you are, have a nice time cleaning" Chris stuck his tongue out at him then before walking away.

"Oh that was real mature" Robbie teased as he walked beside Chris.

"Oh don't _you_ even start with me." The Great Dane just scoffed at him before running towards Sonic happily, that caused both Silver and Chris to stop at the same time, their eyes wide with fear.

"Okay, I have never seen Robbie act like this before" Silver said, Chris nodded

"Yeah, and it's a little scary" they both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing? Come on, we have to get cleaning" Robbie yelled while waving a sponge in the air. Chris sighed before walking over towards the annoyed blue hedgehog and the strangely too happy Great Dane, Silver following behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Robbie calmed down a bit from his excitement, he and Silver was now in the room next to theirs, bathroom. Silver didn't actually have a problem with it, but strangely, Robbie didn't seem to enjoy it all that well.

"This is so gross, it's like the last time they cleaned was two years ago" Silver couldn't help but giggle a little at his friends strange behavior."Robbie, it's not that bad" Silver said trying to cheer up his canine friend, Robbie just huffed before dusting off the counter.

"Why is there hair in the sink!?!" Silver looked up and into the sink and there, like Robbie had said was navy blue hair in the sink. Silver scrunched up his nose a little in disgust.

"Just clean it up…" Silver said before going back to the tub that he had started cleaning while almost tripping over the yellow bucket full of water.

In the other room, Sonic and Chris were cleaning around, dusting, and changing pillow covers and sheets from the bed.

"Ah, this is way too much work, I'm about to die." Chris complained before plopping down into a chair.

"Will you stop complaining, just keep cleaning and we'll be done in no time," Chris sighed again before lazily standing up almost losing his balance and falling back in the process, "Besides, we're paying for our stay here." Chris huffed before roughly jerking off the sheet from the bed on the left side and shaking it around like a mad man causing dust particles to waver around in the air.

"Chris, I just dusted!" Sonic yelled angrily "Now I'm going to have to go over everything with the duster again meaning it will take a lot longer to get out of here."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just so tired of this, I hate cleaning, I hate it so much."

"Stop your complaining and start cleaning, and try not to make an even bigger mess." Sonic said through gritted teeth, obviously getting angry. Chris sighed a little.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm tired and I kind of want to go back to the house again, being taken care of and not having to worry about anything." Chris said sadly, Sonic had a small look of shock onhis face as he stared strongly at Chris.

"You're so lazy," Sonic said with a slight chuckle in his voice "but you know, some people would give anything to be out of that house."

"Yeah, people who don't realize what I great place it is." Sonic shook his head.

"No, I mean, after being there for a while don't you agree that doing stuff over and over again can get kind of boring?" Chris looked down; he was now sitting and was in deep thought.

"Well I guess, but I don't care, even though some of the masters could be kind of cruel, I sort of felt safe there, well I mean, safer than I feel out here, in the street." Sonic looked down "And remember, how when the masters heard us when we were climbing down, they all got up and went around searching for any danger, probably to protect us." Chris said quietly, though a amused yet unbelieving looked appeared on Sonics' face.

'Didn't they just realize that we were trying to escape?' Sonic thought to himself. Chris sighed.

"I guess I just miss being taken care of, having a lot of people around me, having a lot more friend than Silver and that jerk dog." Sonic sighed then as he took in what Chris was saying, it appeared to him that Chris was missing attention in his life, he was the center of attention and just wanted people to pay attention to him.

Sonic looked up to see depression written all over Chris' face, he was looking down his hands cupped together, Sonic actually felt bad for him right then, that was before Chris gave out a loud sneeze then got right back up and back to work. He saw Chris look over at him and smile a little, I wasn't depressed if that was what you were thinking, I just have a habit of doing that every time I'm about to give off a loud sneeze.

Chris snickered a little before shaking the blanket once again. Sonic frowned a little, you couldn't really read Chris, you couldn't tell if Chris was crying from happiness (which he probably would never do) or from sadness (which still, well you don't know if he actually _did _cry) but then Sonic started thinking more, what if Chris did cry, just like not in front of anyone.

What if beyond that loudness and activeness, Chris was actually really sad inside and just hid it from everyone? Sonic sighed once again causing a growl from Chris.

"What's with you, Sonic? You're doing a lot of sighing over there, or maybe it's just that you also don't want to do any of this horrible work." Sonic looked up to see a smirk on Chris' face, laughter in his eyes. It really pissed Sonic off; you just couldn't read Chris at all.

"Yes, finally, the bathrooms finished," Robby said while sitting down on the toilet seat, he looked over at Silver who was surprisingly reading the diary, "Hey, Silver, what are you doing?" Robbie said.

"I'm just seeing if there is any kind of way Eve cleaned the bathroom." Silver said Robbie smiled at him.

"You're always thinking about others, aren't you Silver?" Robbie said making Silver look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"You'll do anything to help others," Silver stared at Robbie some more, "If someone wants something a certain way, you'll go all out just to make sure everything is just what the person wants. That's one thing I admire about you Silver." Robbie said, Silver blushed a little.

"Stop Robbie," Silver yelled while laughing a little and looking away "You're making me embarrassed."

"Well it's not like anyone else is here," Robbie said, Silver looked down at the diary a little longer, but didn't exactly notice it; he was just… staring at it. "Well we better get to another bathroom and not waste any time," Robbie said getting up "I wonder what time it is anyway."

Silver got up and followed Robbie out the door into a room that has probably already been cleaned by Sonic and Chris by the looks of it. As they were walking out of the room into the hallway, another picture of Eve was on the wall.

"Hey, Robbie," Silver said quietly while smiling a little, Robbie looked over at his friend "Wouldn't it be scary if Eve came back as a ghost and started haunting us for re making the motel?" At that all of Robbie's fur stuck up and he hopped back a little.

"Where did that come from!?!" Robbie yelled causing Silver to let out a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry Robbie, I just couldn't keep that thought inside of me," Robbie sighed before walking beside Silver again "besides, you were the one who said that if anything was on my mind, I could tell you." Robbie looked up then thinking back at that time.

--- Two years ago (After the meeting with the lynx and Duck Master)

_Silver came out of the building to see Robbie waiting for him, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground and his arms crossed._

"_There you are what happened?" Robbie said completely worried about his friend._

"_Oh, it was nothing." Silver said while smiling, but he couldn't help but notice Robbie tense up again, then all of a sudden his eyes changed, and he looked… angry, he looked down, a shadow moving over his eyes to make him look a little scary._

"_Why won't you tell me?" Robbie said, Silver's right ear twitched a little, and he blinked._

"_Robbie," Robbie looked up then, the anger gone now and was replaced with a look of hurt, "It just wasn't anything big that's all." Robbie stared hard at Silver._

"_But I still want to know, there must be some reason that guy wanted you." Shock ran through Silver's body, it was extremely rare for Robbie to not be respectful and call the masters… well 'masters', but instead calling them 'that guy' or something else disrespectful, he must be serious._

_Silver sighed and looked down, he smiled a little._

"_You can tell me, you can tell me anything, we're friends right?" Robbie said still staring hard at Silver._

"_Yeah," Silver said "Okay I'll tell you, well I found out something," Robbie still stared at Silver, his full attention on him, "I found out that once we turn fourteen, we get sold to couples who want children." Robbie's mouth fell open._

"_What, wait, did that duck tell you this? Are you going to get sold!?!" Silver smiled towards his friend._

"_No, that's not it… well actually," He saw Robbie's ears perk up a little "There was this lynx that came over and called me his 'son' and then he asked if he could have me, but the Master said 'no' that only the fourteen year olds get sound to couples, so the lynx left because he didn't want to have anyone else." Robbie looked down, he saw how the tense he had before had just washed away but then his eyes opened again._

"_Silver," Robbie said quietly "did you want to be sold to a family?" Silver stared at him and a small frown came across his face._

"_To be honest," He saw Robbie quickly look over at him "I kind of did, just to see how it feels, but I mean, you feel the same way, right Robbie? You want to know what it feels like to have a family too." Robbie looked down and smiled a little._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right, but I still like it here, well with you anyway." They both smiled at each other then. Isn't it nice to have someone to talk to? To have someone that you can tell anything that's on your mind. It really is nice. But, sometimes you can't help but not tell someone, either you don't think you can trust them, or you believe that they just won't understand. That's mostly what Chris believes._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Wow, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like 1,000 years (over exaggerating) but I've been really busy (yeah right, with Prince of Tennis and the Sims 2) with school and all, but I'm going to try to update a lot quicker now. Oyasumi! (Goodnight.) _**


	11. Chapter 11

Silver wiped his forehead as he stood outside, looking around, he now had to get wood for the fireplace in the lounge.

"It's so hot," Silver said quietly to himself "Well, better hurry." he then started walking to go collect the wood.

"Ah, Silver," The ivory hedgehog turned around to see Chris running up to him while waving, "I'm bored now," Chris said causing Silver to laugh a little.

"I've realized that the only time you're bored is when you're working." Silver said a kind smile placed on his face, Chris huffed before looking away.

"That's not true, I also get bored when there's nothing to do," Silver then got a look on his face that said 'oh really now?' in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, are you busy right now?" Chris shook his head as a response, "great, then you can help me pick up firewood, go on now, shoo, shoo." Chris frowned.

"Even though you may seem sweet and innocent," Chris then got close to him before starting to poke him on the forehead "you're actually a devil child." Chris huffed before sticking his nose into the air then walking away.

Silver sighed a little and thought of how childish Chris was being before also walking away to get back to work.

Silver was just picking up a few more pieces of wood before he heard a musical laugh.

"Oh god, it's that guy again," he heard Chris say from who knows where.

"Hello you too, I sure do hope that you both are working hard, once you get enough firewood you can come inside to get lunch where the other two will be waiting for you, now before I go I must say, be impressed with my beauty and presence, so long." He then walked off.

"What was that?" Silver asked himself quietly before picking up that last piece of wood.

---

"Ah, lunch looks delicious!" Silver said while smiling before sitting down next to Robbie who was sitting down already.

"No we can't eat this stuff, haven't you ever heard of those deaths from hotels because they were poisoned by the food the owners gave them?" Robbie snorted.

"Stop being ridiculous, Chris." Chris huffed.

"But it's true," Chris leaned over the table to whisper "It happened before and it could happen again, to us, do you want that to happen, I can even tell you the story. I can!" Silver pouted.

"I'm hungry and I don't feel like listening to a story," he said stubbornly.

"Well anyway it went like this," Chris closed his eyes then before beginning once again, "On a dark and stormy night,"

"Why does a scary story always begin with 'a dark and stormy night'?" Silver asked causing Chris to glare at him.

"Just to set the mood, but for me it doesn't really do anything," Robbie replied.

"As I was saying," Chris yelled, angry about being interrupted "On a dark and stormy night, there was a family, a dad, a mom, and their son, and they were new in town so they had to go stay at a hotel." Chris stopped and looks around before taking a sip of his water catching weird looks from the three.

"Anyway, the family went into a small motel,"

"I thought you said they were going to a hotel." Robbie interrupted again causing Chris to give a small growl.

"Motel, hotel whatever, anyway they went into a small motel and of course the workers and manager seemed nice and friendly, but really, the only reason they opened the hotel,"

"Motel," Robbie barked

"Motel, was so that they could lure people in, poison them with food and drinks then stuff their bodies and keep them up in the attic, you want to know why, because they were crazy."

"Oh really?" Robbie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really…" Chris replied, his seriousness not leaving his face.

"That's just a bunch of fuu," Sonic said before taking a bite out of his meal.

"SONIC NO, YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL, YOU CAN'T GO YET!" Sonic huffed.

"Chris be quiet you're being ridiculous," Sonic said.

"Am I?" Chris said seriously.

"Are you?" everyone jumped then, their fur standing up as well, Chris turned around to see the gold hedgehog, Matt. "Could it be that you're actually right and we did slip poison into your meal? And that we just wanted you to work for free?" Sonic choked a little before quickly spitting his food into his napkin.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Robbie yelled scared out of his mind.

"Just kidding, I just heard you talking and decided that, that would be a good time to pop in," he then started chuckling.

"That's not funny, it's not at all, besides you didn't have to look all serious about it," Robbie said, Chris looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think," he placed his hand on his cheek in a pose of a women who is trying to get something out of someone "Are you mad?"

"YES," everyone replied, well except Chris who was still trying to take in what was happening.

"Ah well, anyway there's no poison in there, I'm sure of it… well then again,"

"Shut up," Everyone interrupted, except for Chris.

"Anyway, enjoy your meals, I am leaving now, so long," he was then gone and the room was filled with silence.

"What a weird guy." Silver said before staring down at his meal, all of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore.

---

"Bah, I swear that guy," Robbie said while putting on a jacket, Robbie, Silver, and Sonic were now going to the store, Chris was lying down in the room since he was still a little shook from the even that happened before hand.

They walked out the door and started towards the stores.

"I can't believe we have to go shopping for this guy, after he did that to us," Robbie said while playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"Hey, no complaining," Sonic said "he is giving us money isn't he?" Robbie sighed.

"I guess so, but a still don't like him." The walk to the store was now silent they walked, stopped at the red light, walked, stopped to wait for Silver to tie his shoe, walked, listened to Robbie complain about the gum that got stuck on his shoe, walked, listened to Robbie complain about how the temperature was changing first it being hot then cold, walked, stopped at a red light, walked, listened to Sonic complain about how Robbie was complaining too much, then finally they were at the store.

"Yay finally, we're here," Silver said happily, the three walked in and started looking around for the items on the list, it's been a while since Silver has been near a lot of people in one room so he was kind of self conscious.

Sonic was now looking at green peppers and other vegetables when something happened that the three did not expect would.

"Ah, my feet are starting to hurt," Silver said quietly as he started standing on one foot putting weight on it then the other.

"Yeah, mine too, hey Sonic, how much longer are we going to be here?" they saw that Sonic had sighed causing them to sigh also, they knew they were going to be here for a while longer than they expected.

It was then when it happened, Sonic was getting slightly irritated trying to figure out which type of pepper to actually get when someone bumped into him, Silver and Robbie's ears both pricked up and they immediately ran over to help.

"Ow, ow, ow," Said the person on the ground who was holding her head.

"Hey, watch where you're going,"

"Sonic," Silver said in a slight scolding tone.

"Its funny how his personality can completely change even when he's irritated at the smallest thing," Robbie said to himself even though mostly everyone could hear.

"I'm so sorry," Said the voice as she stood up then turned around, she was a pink hedgehog with green eyes, and she looked pretty nice.

"Eh, it's alright," Sonic said before turning towards the peppers once again.

"Hey, are you, Sonic?" Sonics ears perked up along with the two boys.

"Yeah, why?" She huffed then.

"Well the way he told me about you I figured you'd be a lot nicer." She said Sonic blinked.

"Huh, Who?" Sonic asked.

"He's nice he's just in a bad mood." Robbie said.

"Shadow, he said that you were annoying but cool, a really nice person." Silver would have chocked on a drink if he was drinking anything, but instead he just gaped along with the other two.

'S-Shadow?' Silver thought to himself, and as if Sonic could read his mind he replied.

"Shadow? You mean ebony, red streaked Shadow? The one who looks like he would be very mean, you know the 'bad boy' type but is actually, what do I say, normal?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah him, it really is a shame that he moved all the way to Almsbush, its sad actually," Silver could have sworn he actually heard something in his head tick.

'Almsbush?' Silver thought. Sonic then took over once again.

"Where in Almsbush?" Sonic asked she just stared at him.

"I don't really know, he didn't tell me," the three sighed then began to mentally sob, "I'm sorry, but maybe I might know someone who Shadow did tell, if you give me your phone number I can call you if I find out something," now that was a problem, "hmm what wrong?"

"Well you see," Sonic started, there was a soft laugh like sound in his voice and what Silver and Robbie believed was a slight blush "Could you actually come to a motel, we're staying there until we can get enough money… for something." Silver and Robbie couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed Sonic was.

"Oh okay," she said understanding, "well then just tell me the address, and oh yeah, I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you."

No Almsbush is not a real place XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes there as randomness here and there but mostly because it would be boring to just stay on one thing, well for me anyway, I need to move around a little.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the three got home, they were greeted with the yelling of Chris asking them why they had left him alone in the motel, but they just ignored him.

As soon as Sonic got into the room he plopped down onto the bed and sighed.

"What a day." He started rubbing his head, he didn't want to do anything right now, it was too hot and he was way too tired, he lay back onto the bed and closed his eyes hoping that no one would bother him while he was trying to sleep. Meanwhile in the dining room, the three boys sat there each of them sitting with their heads on the table tiredly.

"What a day," Silver said, "well now we know that Shadow is in Almsbush, unfortunately I have no idea where that is."

"Maybe Sonic knows, he _is_ always going out and stuff, he's got to know at least." Robbie replied

"I'm tired of that old man!" Chris practically screamed causing Silver and Robbie's head to sit up and stare blankly at him.

"Who?" Silver asked about ready to attack him if he even thought about calling Shadow an 'old man', Silver bet Shadow was young and handsome.

"That manager guy, _Matt_," Chris said slurring his words and saying Matt's name in an annoyed tone, Silver calmed down and Robbie threw his head back onto the table.

"Whatever, you know," Robbie started as he tapped his fingers on the table then yawned, "I'm going to bed, it's late and we've been working all day long." Silver nodded as he stood up too and started walking towards the door with Robbie.

"You coming, Chris?" Chris nodded and stood up also managing to trip on the chair's leg while walking over making Robbie roll his eyes at his clumsiness.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled towards Robbie.

"I didn't say anything." Robbie replied obviously annoyed.

"So you were thinking it!" Silver sighed as the two's argument went in one ear and out the other, he was too tired to stop them, and also too tired to want to hear them yell. His head was throbbing with pain and he desperately wanted to just lie down and go to sleep.

The three got to the room and wondered why Sonic looked so annoyed, he got up and went to go take a shower in the bathroom which reminded them that they all haven't bathed for a while, so they all took their own bathroom and got washed up.

- (Boys orphanage)

Scourge plopped down onto the couch and let out a loud sigh before chugging down his water, he was being tossed orders left, right, forward, and backwards, it was not fun at all. 'Scourge do this' and 'Scourge do that' 'Scourge can you do this for me?', 'Scourge can you get this for me?' 'Scourge I need you to take over this for me' not to mention he was doing the job for Sonic.

Ah, went over a mine, he put his head back and closed his eyes, he desperately hoped Sonic was doing okay and that he hadn't got into any trouble. Well of course he wouldn't, he was responsible enough to stay out of it but… there were bad people on the streets that could easily hurt him. Hurt Sonic. HIS Sonic. He couldn't let that happen, but then again, there's nothing much he could do but just sit there and hope that he was okay.

He sighed once again before lifting up his hand to take another drink before something happened, one minute he was about to take a wonderful refreshing sip of his water the next minute he was standing up yelling while trying to wipe the cold liquid of his pants.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Scourge yelled angrily towards a hot pink colored cat who was practically hissing angrily also.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING THAT TO YOU! WHAT'S WITH _YOU_ SITTING HERE SIGHING OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE YOU HAVE A REAL PROBLEM ON YOUR HANDS?" Scourge growled warning him to back off.

"Ace, let's just go, he wasn't bothering-," Ace put his hand over the other speakers mouth, Scourge would have looked over to the caramel brown hedgehog of he wasn't so focused on his Rival, Ace. They've been fighting ever since they met.

"Oh, just shut up!" The youngest hedgehog gasped. "I wasn't talking to you, Basil." Ace said calmly before going into attack mode once again. "LOOK AT YOU, scaring Basil like that!" Scourge gasped angrily.

"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" His tail was now wagging with rage, as well as Ace's even though his was more of a twirling motion.

The two continued to fight before some others came in and decided to break it up before they broke something (meaning their voice box or something).

Scourge quietly walked back to his room, even though Ace was an annoying ass, lately, Scourge came to realize Ace only started fighting with him when Scourge was really depressed, meaning that he was actually trying to clear his head from whatever he was thinking hardly about. He was actually doing him a favor, so he had to thank him a little for that. He then started remembering the day Basil came to him after an argument, he came up to him cautiously saying that Ace didn't want him near Scourge since he might, 'damage his mind and innocence'.

"_Ace isn't that bad actually, to be honest, I think he just fights with you because he's bored sometimes and it's like playing a game with you, even though you two do get serious sometimes and almost break each other's necks."_

Scourge chuckled a little, he's been thinking a whole lot lately, and he didn't like it, he was too beautiful to get stressed out. Scourge growled then, knowing that if he said that out loud many people would start laughing. Who cares though, they were just jealous of his sexyness and needed to make themselves feel better that they didn't have my body.

Scourge lied silently on his bed, throwing up his ball and catching it again in his hands repeatedly, it wasn't like him to worry but he couldn't help it, he grabbed the ball once it came back down and held it, tired of throwing it. He turned and placed the ball gently on his night stand hoping that it wouldn't roll off, because then he'd actually have to get up and get it again… or he could just leave it there, but then he would probably step on it tomorrow morning and break his neck. Thankfully it didn't.

Scourge closed his eyes ready to go to bed, he has been really tired for the past few days and it's been driving him crazy. The room was in a deadly silence as Scourge just laid there, his eyes were closed and he was just thinking about things. Random things mostly, thinking caused him to fall half asleep but yet, half awake also, a trickle of drool started rolling down his chin, before he fully fell asleep.

Scourge fell on the floor, gasping for breath, the sound of a phone ringing went throughout the small room, the same noise that almost gave Scourge a heart attack. He grumbled a little before picking himself up then wiping the drool of his chin with a rag that was in there (he wasn't sure what for though). The green hedgehog bent down and angrily picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Scourge frowned, not pleased with the way he sounded (which was really tired).

"Scourge," Scourge stopped frowning and his frowned into a small 'o' shape.

"Sonic?" There was a moment of silence and Scourge chuckled knowing that Sonic nodded instead of giving a reply, he had a problem with that.

"I mean, yeah it's me." Scourge noticed the unsure tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down on his bed about to lie back again.

"Scourge, did you know that Shadow was actually living in Almsbush?" Scourge perked up a little.

"Really," Another moment of Silence, "how'd you find that out?"

"One of Shadow's friends told me, her name was… um… Amy I believe." Scourges ear twitched at the familiar name.

"Oh yeah, her, yeah I'm not that surprised she would know."

"What do you mean?" Scourge huffed.

"She was the girl that kept calling him every five minutes asking him for CD's and other useless things, really got on my nerves, Shadow didn't seem to mind though, but I knew that through that stoic face of his he was getting annoyed, geez, people these days, I mean, if something's bothering you, you should come right out and say it instead of keeping it in for the rest of your life." Sonic started to laugh a little.

"Well, then, I wasn't expecting that, anyway, do you think you know of where Shadow could be?" Scourge pouted a little, I mean no one could see so he could freely do it without being teased.

"Aw, you just called me to talk about Shadow," Scourge faked a heartbreaking voice "and here I thought that my dear boyfriend would be calling me to say hi, to say, 'Oh Scourge, I miss you so much, how are you?"" Scourge knew then that Sonic was frowning at how Scourge made his voice, "is that asking for some much?" Scourge heard Sonic huff.

"Oh Scourge, I miss you so much, how are you?" Scourge winced.

"Don't do that, it's kind of strange…" Scourge smirked as he heard Sonic angrily growl.

"You're the one!"

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm just messing with you a little," Another awkward moment of silence, "anyway about this Shadow thing, no I don't know where he could be."

"Well, you're a big help," Scourge laughed a little.

"Well what do you expect? You woke me up." Scourge said realizing that he hasn't even laid down yet.

"Oops, sorry" Scourge sighed.

"Anyway, sorry that I can't help you, you, be careful though, okay?" Another quick moment of silence, "you know I can't see you nod Sonic." Another moment of Silence, he then knew Sonic was blushing angrily then.

"W-whatever, anyway, I'm hanging up now because you're no help, goodbye Scourge."

"Bye." Scourge hung up then, but was still smiling, 'he's such a goof.'

Sonic practically threw the phone down (Matt let him borrow his cell phone), Scourge was such a goof and it made him a little irritated. Ah well, that's another thing he loved about him. He looked around him at the three sleeping faces in the beds and smiled a little. He was about to go back to bed himself, he just had an urge to call Scourge, not really sure why though. Sonic yawned (a manly yawn) then fell back onto the bed, a little roughly causing Chris to stir in his sleep.

Just as Sonic was about to finally close his eyes to doze off, he heard loud banging on the door, Sonic gave an angry face (quite a scary one) and got up to quickly answer the door, now he knew how Scourge felt.

Surprisingly the three didn't wake up, but again Chris stirred in his sleep a little, Sonic walked, well more like stomped over to the wooden door and opened it.

"What?" he asked rudely, mostly for being woken up, he then realized it was the pink girl, Amy, she was staring, a little frightened by Sonics face. "Uh, I mean, yes?" Amy giggled.

"I have some good news!" She said, quite loudly to be exact, "I found one of Shadow's buddies, and he said." Sonic twitched a little before 'gently' pulling her in.

"Don't stare at the door and talk Amy," Sonic said quietly, before making her sit on Sonic's side of the bed.

"So you all, share a room?" She asked, "Oh well of course, it would cost more, anyway about Shadow." Sonic saw Silver's ear twitch from across the room but he didn't wake up. Sonic placed his fingers on his lips telling her to talk quietly, "Oh, sorry, anyway I have good news, I saw one of Shadow's best buddies the other day and he said that he actually new where he was, unfortunately Shadow told him not to tell anyone," Sonic's ears folded against his head. "But here's the good news, he said if you paid him he'll tell you," Sonic perked up then.

"Really, how much does he want?" Sonic asked her, knowing that they actually didn't have _that _much money.

"Well," She started up again, "I'm not sure, but he wanted me to give this to you," She held out a small piece of paper for him. "It's his phone number, anyway that's all I wanted to tell you." She got up about to excuse herself.

"T-thank you," Sonic said still staring at the paper; this makes them so much closer to getting to Shadow. Amy waved her hand.

"I'll maybe see you soon, and good luck finding Shadow." She then walked out the door. Sonic couldn't hold it anymore; he screamed like a loon and punched the air as a victory sign causing the three sleepy head to jump up and freak out thinking they were being attacked or something.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Robbie asked his hair sticking up like a cats.

"Oh god, he's frozen, it's just like on the TV the enemy came in and froze him!" Chris yelled before sitting down to quietly sob.

"Look at this," Sonic yelled holding out for the three to see.

"… What is it?" Robbie asked Chris looked up pleased that Sonic wasn't frozen anymore.

"This, my friends, is the key that gets us one step closer the Shadow." Robbie for one has never seen Silver's eyes light up so quickly.


End file.
